Citadel high: school is in session
by Darkoslim
Summary: Badass commander Shepard... In school? Secret Affairs with her liara while trying to stay loyal to her girlfriend Miranda but just like in high school nothing stays good as Miranda get pregnant with a little Shep! with school,the secretes with liara and the baby what will Shepard do? FUTA!femshep femshep/Miranda femshep/liara HIGH SCHOOL AU FANFIC
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: hi guys! i did this story over and hopefully it's better anyways you guys review and if you really like the story follow or favorite but I don't care about that really just enjoy**

* * *

Samantha Shepard was late to her first day at citadel high

"I'm late!" Shepard said running down the hall

Shepard walked into the bathroom and looked at herself

"Man I'm sexy." Shepard smiled

Shepard had bloody red hair piercing green eyes and the cutest freckles she wore a red and white stripe hollister shirt cargo shorts and high top red converse

"Ooo I have to pee." Shepard said walking fast to a stall

She unzipped her zipper and pulled out her dick

"Wow... my dick is amazing." She laughed

And it head wasn't to small or too big she wasn't circumcised hairless and she was about a good 11 inches

When she was done she put it away and washed her hands she walked to her class and walked in

"Samantha Shepard?" A man asked

"It's Sam." Shepard said

"Alright Samantha go take your seat beside... , raise your hand." The man said

Shepard walked to where the girl was and sat beside her

"Hey." Shepard said flashing her white teeth

"Look don't talk to me I don't need anymore friends I have Enough as it is." The girl said in a Australian accent

"Shit, I highly doubt that." Shepard said leaning back In chair

"And what is that suppose to mean?" She looked at me coldly daring me to say it

"It means that your attitude is shitty and its a mystery why you have friends if you act like that." Shepard said

"Oh it's about to go down." A amused Voice said coming from two seats back

"Jacqueline! That's another day of detention!" The man said

"It's jack! And who gives a shit I already have like a year long sentence why not add onto it."jack said

"I'll tell Anderson about this later Jacqueline." The man said

"Oh happy days." Jack said not caring

Shepard laughed at the whole conversation

Shepard raised her hand

"Yes Samantha?"

"Again its sam And What's your name?"

" ." The teacher answered

"Udina may I ask you why your such a dick?" Shepard asked

"Excuse me Samantha?!" Udina said in shock and embarrassment

"And why the fuck can't you get names right?ITS SAM!" Shepard added

"THAT'S DETENTION!" Udina yelled

"Cool ill see you there." Shepard said carelessly


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: hi guys! Review and enjoy and if you have suggestions but them down in the reviews and ill most likely do what you want**

* * *

When class was over Shepard walked down the hallway to her next class

There was a flood of students and everyone was just trying to get through

Shepard moved swiftly through the crowd until someone bumped into her making their books fall to the ground

It was a girl- actually asari

"Oh goddess I'm so sorry." The asari apologized

"No it's okay I should have been looking where I was going." Shepard smiled

Shepard helped the asari pick up her books

Shepard looked up at the girl and handed her the books the asari was beautiful she had big blue eyes and little freckles she was so cute

"Here ya go beautiful." Shepard said with a charming smile

She blushed really hard

"Goddess thank you Shepard." The asari blushed

"Hey how do you know my name?" Shepard asked

"Oh everybody does." She said

"Well I could call you beautiful every time we talk or you tell me your name." Shepard smiled

"M-my name is liara t'soni." Liara said

"Nice to meet you um i think we should get to class." Shepard said

"Goodbye." Liara said walking off in a hurry

Shepard walked to gym and ran up to jack

"Hey ma- whoa!" Shepard stared at the sight wide eyed

The volleyball players were playing in super short shorts and belly shirts and their bodies were glistened with sweat

"Holy..." Jack said

"Shit." Shepard finished

Shepard could feel herself getting hard

She took deep breaths to calm down

"Dude Shepard getting excited?" Jack laughed

"Shut up their fucking hot especially that Ashley girl." Shepard said

"I dare you to go up to her and with a huge boner and you have to take your shorts off." Jack laughed

"I have nothing to hide." Shepard said

She took off her shorts

"Okay hold on." Shepard said

She ran to the bathroom and into a stall

She took off her boxers and slowly started rub her tool a couple of minutes later she was standing at full attention

She pulled up her boxers and walked back into the gym

Jack started to laugh

"OH SHIT!" Shepard said

Today was the awards ceremony

All eyes were on Shepard while she stood in the middle of the gym everybody was there luckily there were no teachers round at the time

The whole gym was silent except jack who was laughing loud

Shepard couldn't hold it in anymore she started to laugh

But that whole experience wasn't bad I mean the girls seem to like it

Shepard saw Miranda in the crowd

Shepard started to smile then pointed to her underwear

Miranda just rolled her eyes making Shepard smile brighter

Shepard ripped off her boxers threw it to the crowd showing her fully erect stick

The crowd went crazy Shepard ran into the bleachers and sat beside jack

"Hey jack hand me my shorts." Shepard said

Shepard put on her shorts and sat there like nothing happened

Shepard started to laugh

" I love it here."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: hi guys review share your opinion in the reviews check out babybluejaye really awesome stuff and um yeah enjoy**

* * *

Shepard and jack laughed for the next like five hours maybe until a note was passed to Shepard

It read:

I wanna get slapped in the face with your cock!

Shepard looked at jack Jack looked at Shepard.

And the started bursting out laughing

"What the fuck?!" Shepard laughed

Jack grabbed the note and ran off the bleachers onto the stage and pushed away from the podium

"Hello? Okay so anyways Shepard got a note from someone that read: I wanna get slapped in the face with your cock..." Jack paused

"And honestly you are huge slut. Now Shepard would you like to come share your opinion?"

Shepard ran off the bleachers and everybody cheered

She approached the podium

"Um yeah so this was awkward and all I can say is you are someone who will not get the dick and now I feel bad because if you weren't such a thirsty slut you probably would have got it but anyways."

"But I want a girlfriend I don't want a slut I want a girl someone I can call mine and that could be you." Shepard smiled

The crowd went crazy

Shepard chuckled

"And um that's it." Shepard walked away

"SHEPARD GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW?!" Udina yelled

"That whole time I was talking you didn't say anything so why now? I know your confused with the situation because I know it's never happen to you personally but what are you 40? Act like a adult please this happens like everyday." Shepard said

Jack smiled and walked beside Shepard

"Now um we know we don't have awards so were leaving." Jack said pushing Shepard towards the door

When the were out of the gym they just went to lunch where the twelfth graders were eating.

"Jack I think my dick is hanging out." Shepard laughed

"Dude don't share shit like that with me and don't you have gym you didn't bring extra underwear?" Jack chuckled

"Oh of course I do because I knew this would happen." Shepard said sarcastically

"I mean you have to take a shower." Jack said

"True yeah actually I think I do have underwear." Shepard said

"Well their ya go." Said jack

"See ya later actual ill probably be right back." Shepard said running off

Shepard ran to the gym and grabbed her bag but when she got into the hall she saw liara

"Hey liara." Shepard smiled

"Shepard that was quite the performance you put on." Liara blushed remembering Shepard in her half naked state

"Oh yeah? What was your favorite part?" Shepard smiled

"Well um I loved all of it. I mean... Oh goddess." Liara blushed intensely

Shepard just laughed

"You must think I'm a fool." Liara said

"No I think it's cute." Shepard winked

Shepard didn't think it was possible but liaras cheeks got darker

"Maybe we can do something sometime here's my number." Shepard said grabbing liara's hand

She took out a pen and wrote her number and a note saying: Shepard call me! ;D

"Alright well I have to go take care of business." Shepard said waving her gym bag

"O-okay ill see you soon." Liara said

"See ya." Shepard smiled walking off

She went into the bathroom and put on some white spandex boxers she pulled up her shorts and walked into the hall

She saw that Jacob had Miranda pinned against the wall

"STOP STOP!" She yelled

"Stop means keep going to me." Growled

Shepard ran up to Jacob

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Shepard yelled in his face

Jacob let go of Miranda

"She wants me not you so how about you fucking leave." He yelled

"She doesn't want you you piece of shit." Shepard got in his face

"Now get the fuck out here before I fucking beat your head in."

"Your so lucky Shepard ill be back and you better be ready for the beat down that your gonna get." Jacob said leaving

"Yeah yeah yeah." Shepard waved him away

Once he was gone Shepard walked over to Miranda

"You okay?" Shepard said

"Yes Im fine Shepard but thank you." Miranda said

" no problem I just don't like see guys doing things to girls like that hell I don't even like being mean to girls." Shepard said

Miranda hugged Shepard and without a word walked away


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: hi guys! Thanks for the support right now I'm working on a super long chapter and its gonna be hard to do this one because we Have someone that is not actually in mass effect games so yeah review tell me what you think of the story and enjoy**

* * *

Shepard saw a flyer on the wall

It read:Football tryouts 3:50-4:20 Monday

Shepard ran into the cafeteria and saw jack sitting with some asari

Shepard approached them

"Hey jack." Shepard said pulling out a chair

"This is shi'ara shi'ara this is Shepard." Jack said

"Hi." Shepard smiled

"Hey your cute for a eleventh grader." Shi'ara winked

"Thank you." Shepard smiled charmingly "so jack you wanna try out for football?"

"No that's more your style." Jack said getting up

"Where are you going?" Shepard asked

"To take a piss." Jack said walking away

When jack left shi'ara moved over to where Shepard was and sat down beside her

"Jack told me what happen at awards." She giggled

"I'm gonna shoot her." Shepard face palmed

Shi'ara laughed huskily

"Well I think that we should get to know each other better." Shi'ara whispered

Shi'ara put her hand on Shepard thigh and started moving closer to her prize possession

"Um whatcha dowin?" Shepard asked

"Getting to know your...body better." She smiled

She undid the button and unzipped the zipper and reached into Shepard shorts

"Y-your um violating my p-!" Shepard breath hitched

Shi'ara started to rub up and down on shepards huge tool

"WOW! Your a monster!" Shi'ara smiled

"Um guys?" Jack smiled

Shepards eyes widen she took shi'aras hand and took it out her shorts

"Um I was raped!" Shepard yelled

She turned around to jack

"Um Shepard." Jack pointed down

Shepard had a full blown erection

"Shit! Um okay okay udina! udina! udina! Ok I'm good" Shepard said

Jack chuckled " I don't think it's rape if you like it."

Shepard zipped and buttoned up her shorts

"It was nice meeting you shi'ara." Shepard said getting up "in more ways than some..."

Shepard and jack walked to science and sat down beside each other

"Alright class were doing a project it will be on technology you will pick a electronic object to do your essay on describing what was it for what time period and your opinion and you will be in partners of three." Said

"Okay so Kaidan, garrus and vega. Kelly, joker and Jacob. Jack,Sam and Miranda. Liara,Ashley and kasumi. Grunt,tali,and javik.

Shepard and jack smiled and winked at Miranda.

She simply just looked away

"Alright get with your partners."

Shepard and jack walked over to Miranda desk

"Alright I know this is hard for you two but this a project so act serious." Miranda said

"Yes ma'am." They both smiled

"Here's my number." Shepard said writing it down for the two

"Here's mine." Jack said

Jack and Shepard stared at Miranda

"What? I'll give you mine but its only for the project." Miranda said

"Yeah yeah yeah." Shepard smiled

After that the bell rung and there were more classes but the day went on and soon ended

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow jack." Shepard said

"Tomorrow's Saturday." Jack smiled

"Oh yeahhhh well still." Shepard smiled back

Shepard drove home

When she walked in it was quite

"Mom ? Mommmmmmm?mooooooooooooom? Im hungryyyyyyyy!" Shepard whined

There was no answer so she walked into the kitchen and there was a note that said: Sam I won't be back until Monday night I left you my credit card get anything you want I don't care just be safe I love you ~mom

"Awesome." Shepard smiled

Shepard called papa johns

"Hello? Can I get 2 large cheese pizzas ummm 3 sprites bread sticks and cinnamon sticks? Well I'm a very thirsty person... Is that any of your concern?... Who cares you know what I'm not gonna argue... Paying with credit.. Alright thank you good bye.

Shepard went up stairs to her room and got her Xbox controller

And played on her Xbox for about 30 minuted and bought a shit load of stuff

After that the doorbell rung and it was the pizza man

"Sup bro?" Shepard said taking the pizza

"Hello." The man greeted

Shepard handed him a 50 cred tip

"Wow!" He smiled

"Yeah keep it." Shepard said closing the door

Shepard ate a box of pizza and took a shower

She wore a pair of boxer briefs and a blue tank and went off to sleep

When she woke up she walked down stairs

She cooked eggs and bacon she sat down on the couch and ate her food

She heard a knock at the door she walked to the door answered it

"Hello im new to the citadel and I just wanted to meet my neighbors." A girl said

Shepard studied the girl she had blonde hair green eyes brown freckles Shepard looked farther down nice c cup boobs flat stomach and long lean legs.

The girl was blushing

"What?" Shepard laughed

"Um look down." The girl smiled

Shepard looked down and she was just in her underwear

"Oh shit my bad." Shepard said grabbing a hat and covering up her junk

"It's ok besides I don't mind." The girl smiled

Shepard threw the hat

"Well I guess I don't mind either." Shepard smiled back "well I don't mind showing you around the town later."

"Or you could show my mouth around something else." She said looking down

"Maybe but you don't know my name and I don't know yours." Shepard laughed

"I'm Ali and your?" The girl said

"I'm Sam." Shepard smiled

Ali walked in and closed the door

She got on her knees and pulled down Shepards boxers

She kissed and swirled her tongue around shepards head

Shepard just smirked

Ali looked up

"I have to go but I'll finish later." She said

She walked out swaying her hips she closed door and she was gone

" 9 out of 10." Shepard said

She looked down and saw she was hard

"Well better go cool off."


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: hi guys! Review tell me what you think and enjoy!**

* * *

Shepard got out of the shower and got dressed she wore a orange and white striped hollister tank white skinnes and orange and white converse

Ringgggg ringgg

"Hello?" Shepard answered

"Shepard I'll be over in a minute." A girl said

"I hope so you sound hot." Shepard smiled

"It's Miranda." She said with hint of annoyance

Shepard laughed

"Yeah I kinda knew that." Shepard smiled

"Your a pig you know that." Miranda said

And she hung up the phone

Shepard ran down stairs and jumped on the couch

She started playing call of duty for a while until the doorbell rung

"Come in!" She yelled

Miranda came in and closed the door

"Really? You cant leave from your game long enough to open the door?" Miranda said sitting beside Shepard

"Nope to intense me and this guy are tied and I have to kill one more person." Shepard said

"Seriously?" Miranda said crossing her legs and arms

"Yeah." Answered Shepard

"Why do you find this game so fun?" Miranda said

"I don't know I guess i like the shooting." Shepard shrugged

"Let me play." Miranda said

"I love when girls play games." Shepard smiled

They played for like 5 hours straight

"O my god your drunk! Go home!" Miranda yelled "bitch!"

"Damn Miranda." Shepard laughed

"Lets get drunk. Shepard smiled "actually let's play a game You have to say your Abc's backwards and if you mess up you have to take a shot."

"Alright alright I'll play." Miranda said

Shepard grabbed a camera and started to record she went to kitchen and got two shot glasses and a whole bottle of peach vodka

She returned to the living room and sat down

"Hello there everyone and me and my lovely friend Miranda will be doing the backwards Abc's challenge I'll start." Shepard said

"Zyxwuv-" Shepard was cut off

"That's wrong! It's zyxwvu!" Miranda smiled

"Okay okay." Shepard poured a drink

And threw it down her throat

"Ahhhh it burns!" She smiled

After ten more rounds of that Shepard was drunk as fuck

Miranda started to laugh

"Shepard your drunk." Miranda smiled

"Noooo I'm not I...I'm just a little... A little ok I'm a little drunk." Shepards words slurred

"Well guys that was the abc challenge goodbye." Miranda said stopping the recording

"Shepard go to bed ill leave." Miranda said helping Shepard upstairs to her room

They made it into Shepard's room

"Undress me." Shepard whined

"Shepard I-"

"Pleasssseeee." Shepard pouted

Miranda huffed and stripped Shepard

Soon she was in her boxers and into bed

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow." Miranda said leaving

"Noooo stay its dangerous out there look you can have my bed or we can share." Shepard smiled

"She-"

"Pleasssse!" Shepard smiled

Miranda sighed and undressed into her bra and panties

"Ok but no touching!" Miranda said crawling in

"No promises."


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: hi guys! Um yeah so I did get some suggestions and I did actually think about them and they are great ideas about the new character he! Or she will be put in the story when they return back to school so stay tune review tell me what you think so far and enjoy!**

* * *

6:00

"Shepard stop poking me." Miranda said sleepily.

"That's not me...and if it is I can't help it." Shepard smiled.

Miranda whipped around.

"sorry." Shepard laughed.

"Shepard I'm flattered but...just fix it." Miranda said.

"Can you do it for me?" Shepard smiled.

"What?! No!" Miranda yelled.

Shepard grabbed Miranda and sat her on top of her groin.

"I know you like how it feels you know how it presses up against you." Shepard smiled thrusting up

"And you know I like it."

Miranda bit her lip and started to grind.

"Hmm now only if these clothes weren't in the way." Shepard smiled laying Miranda on her back.

Shepard spread Miranda's legs and crawled between them she then stripped out of her boxers.

Shepard leaned forward and placed her lips on Miranda's.

Shepard then put her index and middle fingers on Miranda's clitoral hood and started to rub slowly and lightly.

Miranda gasped giving Shepard the chance to stick her tongue inside Miranda's mouth.

Shepard smiled "your really wet."

Miranda grabbed Shepard's tool.

"Your really hard." She smirked.

"Maybe you should fix that." Shepard whispered.

Shepard unstrapped Miranda's bra and threw it behind her.

She lowered her head and swirled her tongue around Miranda's hard pink bud and bit down slightly.

Miranda moaned.

Shepard slid Miranda's panties down to her ankles and climbed back up.

NOTHING CAN RUIN THIS MOMENT! Shepard thought.

Oh but was she wrong? Very.

"SAM! I'm back." Said a boy yelling from downstairs.

"Oh shit!" Shepard winced.

"Who's that?!" Miranda whispered yelled.

"My little brother." Shepard sighed.

Shepard got up put on some boxers.

"Be right back." Shepard said.

Shepard walked downstairs.

"Sam!" The kid said running up to Shepard.

"Hey Ty." Shepard said rubbing his head.

Tyler had curly black hair huge green eyes freckles and was six years old.

"How'd you get home? i thought you were still at um Tommy's house." Shepard said walking into the kitchen.

" dropped me off!" Tyler smiled.

"Okay well go brush your teeth and run some bath water." Shepard said "but don't get in!"

Tyler ran to the bathroom.

Shepard grabbed a banana and ran upstairs to her room.

She saw Miranda getting dressed.

"Sorry my brothers back..." Shepard said rubbing the back off her neck.

"That's quite alright it was about time for me to go anyways." Miranda said putting on her shorts.

"...do you want breakfast?" Shepard asked.

"No I-"

Miranda's stomach growled.

"Ok so that's bacon and eggs then?" Shepard smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: hi guys! Review tell me what you think and enjoy!**

* * *

Shepard and Miranda walked downstairs

"go sit on the couch." Shepard said

Shepard walked into the kitchen and cooked some eggs and bacon

When Shepard was done she could hear voices coming from the living room

"Who are you?" Tyler asked

"I'm Sam's friend." Miranda smiled

"Oh... Your pretty!" Tyler blushed

"thank you and your so adorable." Miranda chuckled

Tyler blushed more

"Ty I made you some breakfast go eat in the kitchen." Shepard said

"Ok." Tyler smiled running off

Shepard walked over and sat beside Miranda

"Here ya go." Shepard said handing Miranda the food

"Thank you." Miranda smiled

They ate their food and watched tv

"Sammy! Sammy!"Tyler screamed

"What?" Shepard yelled

"I'm ready for my bath!" Tyler smiled

He ran into there without clothes on and danced for Miranda

"Can She give it to me?" Tyler smiled pointing at Miranda

Shepard picked up Tyler and carried him to the bathroom

Shepard gave him a bath and got him dressed

"Now when I let you go back out there don't mess with Miranda." Shepard said

"But why? She's so pretty!" Tyler whined

"I know and she's mine so of course she's hot." Shepard smiled

"Oh... Hey what we're you guys doing in your room?" Tyler giggled

"We'll talk about that when your...16." Shepard smiled

They walked back into the living room

"Hey Miranda do you want to um go upstairs so I can show you something?" Shepard smiled brightly

"Ooooo." Tyler giggled

"It's not what you think." Shepard chuckled

"Alright don't disappoint me." Miranda said walking into Shepard's room

"Tyler do not go into my room no matter what." Shepard said running up the stairs

"Okkkkkkayyyy." Tyler smiled

Shepard walked into her room and saw Miranda naked laying down playing with herself

Shepard got the message and stripped

Shepard took over and started kissing Miranda fiercely

Miranda moaned into the kiss

Shepard slowly inserted her penis into Miranda

Miranda started gasping

Shepard could feel the slick wet walls grabbing her tool

"your so tight..." Shepard groaned

Shepard wanted more she pushed into Miranda farther

"She-Shepard harder." Miranda whispered

Shepard thrusted all her length in Miranda and pulled out

Miranda moaned wrapping her legs around Shepard's waist

Shepard pounded faster and harder into Miranda

"Shepard i- I'm gonna!" Miranda yelled she grabbed the sheets holding on for life

Shepard gave one last thrust before Miranda cummed all over Shepard's tool

Shepard stayed inside Miranda and soon came after

Shepard rolled over onto the bed

Both of them panted loud and heavily

Miranda crawled down to shepards flaccid cock and started to rub it softly

It was covered in cum juices Miranda kissed the shaft and rubbed harder

Shepard was once again hard

Miranda licked up the shaft and took her hand and massaged her balls

Shepard bit her lip

Miranda put her lips around Shepard's head and started to hum

Shepard groaned and pushed Miranda's head farther down her tool

Miranda took all of it into her mouth and swirled her tongue around

"I'm cumming!" Shepard groaned

Shepard came in Miranda's mouth

Miranda swallowed it all not missing a drop

Shepard smiled

"You taste pretty good." Miranda winked

Shepard got up and walked into the bathroom

"I'm gonna take a shower you can join me." Shepard said

The two took a shower and got dressed the two walked downstairs

"This was...fun." Shepard smirked

Shepard and Miranda walked to the door

"Not a word to anyone about this." Miranda said

"there's the Miranda everyone knows." Shepard smiled

"Just don't say a word." Miranda said walking off

Shepard closed the door

"Oh trust me... I will." Shepard smirked


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: hi guys! Tell me what you think of the new character in the reviews you guys gave me suggests and yes they will happen :D all of them anyways review! And enjoy!**

* * *

The next day Shepard went to school with a smile on her face

"Hey what are you so happy about?" Jack smiled

"I got laiiiiiiiiid." Shepard smiled

"Oh yeah? Who did you fuck." Jack said taking a sip of water

"Oh you know...Miranda." Shepard smiled

Jack choked on her water making Shepard laugh

"She sucked my dick!and said I taste good!" Shepard laughed

"Wait so you didn't fuck her?" Jack said

"Oh I defiantly fucked that and o my god she's soooo tight!" Shepard smiled

"Hey hey I don't want to know that! But did you use a condom?" Jack asked

"Oh fuck!shiiiiiiiiit! I didn't use one and I came inside of her!" Shepard started to pace

Jack laughed hard

"I'm serious!" Shepard said with a straight face

"Well shit." Jack said

They walked to the cafeteria

"Oh hey there's liara." Shepard said walking over and jack followed

"Who is she sitting with?" Jack said

Shepard just shrugged and sat at the table

"Oh hello Sam this is jaye he's new here." Liara introduced

Shepard studied the guy

He had brown skin He was about 5'11 with dark brown eyes. He had black hair His head was shaved on the sides (not completely bald) with a little bit of hair on the top oh and he had a beard.

"Hey I'm Sam or Shepard which ever." Shepard smiled

"Wassup." Jaye greeted

"Where ya from?" Shepard asked

"Atalanta." Jaye answered

"You lived on earth?" Shepard said

"Yeah but I'm glad I came here because the girls here are..." Jaye looked at liara

Liara blushed

"Yeah but watch out you can easily get them pregnant." Jack smiled at Shepard

Shepard punched jack in the arm "asswipe." Shepard mumbled

"Wait what?" Jaye said

"See my little fuck right here got someone pregnant." Jack laughed

"Really? Because I haven't talk to her all day and um sh-" Shepard was interrupted

"Shepard we need to talk." A voice said from behind

Shepard turned around and saw Miranda

Jack laughed

"Um ok." Shepard said getting up

"Good luck." Jack smiled

Shepard slapped jack on the back of the head

Jaye and liara chuckled

Miranda and Shepard walked over to a table with no people

Once they sat down Miranda took a deep breath

"Shepard I... I might be pregnant and it's defiantly yours if I am." Miranda said her voice shaking

"H-how do you know?" Shepard said uneasily

"Because your the only one I slept with you dick!" Miranda sobbed

"No no I mean how do you know or think your pregnant?" Shepard said

"Well I took a test and it said negative but then I wanted to take another one because maybe the first one was wrong,and this one read positive." Miranda said about to cry

"Well fuck which one is it?!" Shepard said getting angry

"I DONT FUCKING KNOW!" Miranda yelled

The whole cafeteria looked at the two

"I'm sorry I'm not mad at you it's just a lot to take in." Shepard whispered running her fingers through her hair

Miranda started to cry

Shepard scooted over and took Miranda in her arms

"I'm sorry I'm soooo sorry...this probably won't make you feel better but the sex… wasn't just sex to me I felt things that made me feel good..." Shepard sighed

"Shepard sex does make you feel good period." Miranda sniffled

Shepard chuckled weakly

"Yeah but the sex with you it felt like l-love." Shepard chocked out

"Well sense were being completely honest I felt something too." Miranda smiled lightly

"Wow I've only known you for three days and I think I love you." Shepard smiled softly

It might not have looked like it but Shepard's heart was beating 10 miles a hour and she wondered if Miranda could feel it

"I think i love you too I loved you when you first walked through udinas door that's why I was being a bitch I didn't want to get my heart broken…" Miranda said with her eyes glossed with tears

"I'll never hurt you." Shepard said

Shepard put her hand on Miranda's cheek and stared into her blue eyes Miranda stared back into Shepard's piercing green eyes.

Miranda blushed and looked away

Shepard smirked and kissed her lightly

"I have to go ill...can I come over later?" Miranda said biting her lip

"Of course and Miranda?" Shepard smiled

"Yes?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Shepard smiled

Miranda smiled "of course."

And with that Miranda got up and walked away

Shepard walked back over to jaye jack and liara

"She's pregnant ain't she?" Jaye asked

"I don't know...maybe." Shepard smiled

"You seem to be taking this awfully well." Liara raised a brow

"Yeah I know that everything will work out in the end though."Shepard said

"Well shit I think you'd take it well." Jack smiled "are you still going to football try outs?"

"Yeah shit that's actually something to take my mind off of things." Shepard said

"Well we should go now then." Jaye said

"Wait its at like 3." Shepard said

"They bumped it up." Jaye said getting up

"Oh shit ok let's go."

Shepard and jaye walked into the locker room

"I need a cup." Shepard yelled

" you don't need one." Jaye said

"But what about my shit everyone else's shit is covered." Shepard yelled

"Well mine isn't look we'll be fine don't be a bitch." Jaye said running out to the field

"Whatever man." Shepard said

Shepard put on some black basketball shorts and a white under armour tank

She ran out to the field

"Alright! So football try outs today! All I have to say is some of you will make it some of you won't alright let's play!" Coach bailey said

Shepard and jaye were the best on the field they knew they defiantly had a spot on the team

"Shepard catch!" Jaye said throwing the ball from all the way to the end of the field

Shepard was halfway down the field away from jaye she defiantly could catch the ball she was ready until she hear her name being called

"Sam!" Someone yelled

Shepard turned head "Miranda?"

"Shepard look out!" Jaye yelled

"Huh?" Shepard turned back towards the ball only to get hit in hers

"AGRHH! SHIT! MY BALLLSS!" Shepard screamed she stuck her hand in her shorts and cupped them

Jaye laughed and ran over to Shepard

"Aye you okay?" He laughed

Shepard gathered all her strength and punched jaye in the balls as hard as she could before crumbling to the ground

"AHHH! SHIT! YOU BITCH!" Jaye yelled

Shepard laughed weakly

This is a start to a beautiful relationship.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note:READ NOW! hi guys! I'm sorry and your about to find out why at the end of the chapter but um I'm letting you guys pick preggers or no boy or girl? So hurry and vote and by the way whatever way it goes its probably gonna have a huge impact on the story**

* * *

Shepard and jaye went to the nurse and sat on the tables

"Thanks Shepard thank you so much." Jaye coughed

"Welcome." Shepard smiled

"Alright take off your pants." Chakwas said

Shepard and jaye took off their pants and sat back on the table

Shepard didn't look at jaye's...you know because ... You know

"I'm gonna measure you two okay?" Chakwas said

"Ight." Jaye answered

"Mmkay." Shepard smiled

Right then liara walked in

"Oh hey liara don't be shy its not the first time you've saw." Shepard smiled

Liara blushed

"Yeah and it won't be the last time you see mine." Jaye smiled deviously

Liara blushed harder

Shepard chuckled

"Ah liara mind helping me write Down the measurements for me?" Chakwas asked

"O-okay w-what's Shepard's." liara said picking up paper

"11.5 inches flaccid erect I'm guessing... 12.4" chakwas said

"Oh goddess... And jaye's?" Liara asked

"11.7 inches flaccid erect I'm guessing...12.2." Chakwas answered

"By the way I win-" jaye was interrupted

"No I do." Shepard said folding her arms

"Ok it does not matter here put some medi-gel on your… genitals." Chakwas ordered

"I know this is so perverted but I might get excited doing this in front of liara." Shepard said trying to hold in her laugh

"Yeah me to." Jaye said smiling at liara

Every time the two talked liara blushed more and more

"And I'm not gonna do this with him in here." Shepard pointed at jaye

"Yes you will and just close your eyes if you don't want to see anyone." Chakwas demanded

The two took a glob of medi gel and lathered their balls

"See now was that so bad?" Chakwas smiled

"Yea." Jaye said

"Get out of here." Chakwas chuckled

Jaye and Shepard walked back to the field

"JAYE! SHEPARD! Your on the team Shepard quarterback jaye running back." Coach bailey congratulated

"Damn we have the best spots." Shepard smiled

"Damn right!" Coach smiled

"SAM!" A voice yelled

Shepard turned around and saw Miranda

She ran to her picked her up twirled her around

"I love the cheer outfit." Shepard smiled

"Well maybe I can model it for you for you later." Miranda winked

"Oh really? Hey after we're done here wanna skip class and come to my house." Shepard smirked

"Hmmm sounds like a plan." Miranda smiled

"Oh and I'm sorry about your balls." Miranda giggled

Shepard laughed and grabbed Miranda's waist

"Don't be because your gonna make them feel better." Shepard winked

"Oh am I?" Miranda said wrapping her arms around Shepards neck

"Yes… yes you are." Shepard said kissing Miranda softly

"We will see but I gotta go." Miranda Said letting go

"Ok wait! Gimme kiss!" Shepard pouted

Miranda rolled her eyes and smiled she stood on toes and gave Shepard a kiss

"Ok bye." Shepard smiled

Miranda ran off

The period ended and Shepard met Miranda at the fence at the back of the school

Shepard opened the gate and took Miranda's hand

They snuck to the parking lot and got into Shepard's car

they drove to Shepard's house

"O yeah my moms probably home." Shepard said walking in

"Mommmm?" Shepard yelled

"Sam?" A voice yelled

"I want you to met someone!" Shepard smiled

Miranda Leaned over "you know your gonna have to meet my dad too." Miranda smiled

Shepard gulped

A lady came out with black grayish hair tied in a bun she had green eyes pale skin and looked around her late 30's she wore a military uniform with lots of badges.

"Who's this beautiful girl?" The woman smiled

"Mom this is Miranda my girlfriend Miranda this is my mom Hannah Shepard." Shepard smiled

"Nice to meet you ." Miranda smiled brightly

"Oh you are so pretty you and Sammy here would make the cutest babies!" Hannah smiled

"Mom please don't." Shepard said

"No I'm serious your gonna have a handsome boy or beautiful girl. Hannah smiled

"Ok actually we have to talk you might want to sit down." Shepard said

Hannah and sat down on the couch

Shepard took Miranda's hand and took a deep breath

"Mom Miranda and I had sex." Shepard said

"Okayyyy." Hannah laughed

"But it was unprotected and Miranda might be pregnant." Shepard bit her lip

Hannah just got up and went to the bathroom a minute later she came back with a test

"Here do the test. she said handing Miranda the test

Miranda took the test and went into the bathroom

"Mom I'm so sorry…" Shepard said

"Oh don't be sorry yet." Hannah said with a straight face

A couple of minutes later Miranda came out with tears in her eyes

"What does it say?" Shepard asked

"I'm-"


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note: hi guys! If your not happy with choices I made then fuck you... I'm kidding maybe you'll actually get what you want in the end who knows? :D (besides me) anyways review and enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm pregnant with a boy." Miranda cried

Shepard walked over and took the test out of her hand it was a blue plus sign and when it's blue it means a boy

"Well what are you guys gonna do?" Hannah said

"What do you mean we're gonna raise it...him." Shepard yelled

"Good I thought you were gonna abort it." Hannah said

"No it's my baby..our baby I have to keep it." Miranda sighed

"Okay well you have to break the news to Tyler because I'm not doing it." Hannah said getting off the couch

"Alright...what's for dinner?" Shepard asked

"Dinner is go out and look for a house because your not living here." Hannah smiled

"Really? Ok ok but just so you know if I like it I'm getting it." Shepard said grabbing Miranda's hand

Shepard and Miranda went cruising for houses but stopped at a all white 3 story house

They walked In the place had 4 bathrooms and 5 bedrooms

"God Shepard this is our first house don't you think this is too much?" Miranda asked

"What no pfrttt let me call the Realtor." Shepard smiled

Ringgg ringgg

"Hello I would like to buy the house up for sale the four bath and five bed." Shepard said

"How much? 14 million? I don't care who lived here before me...yes ill buy it...cash... You don't believe that have that much?... Who the fuck are you?... You don't know what's in my bank account... You know what just come down here and sell me the fucking house." Shepard said

She hung up

"Really?" Miranda smiled

"You gotta put broke bitches in there place." Shepard smirked

Shepard and Miranda waited until the guy got there

"So your the fucking combover that I was arguing with over the phone?" Shepard smiled

"Shepard!" Miranda said punching her

"Ow! I'm just saying." Shepard shrugged

"Okay just sign here on this paper and pay for the house." The man said

Shepard signed the paper and activated her omni tool bank account

"Alrighty that's it have a lovely day." The man said walking off

"Alrighty?" Shepard said

"Just come on." Miranda smiled

Shepard and Miranda looked around there new house

"AHHHH!" Miranda screamed

Shepard ran up the spiral stair case to the 3rd floor

"What?! What?!." Shepard said grabbing Miranda.

"There's a snake in the bathroom!" Miranda screamed

Shepard laughed and walked in Shepard walked out with a yellow snake in her hand

"Ah! Get it away!" Miranda screamed

"What? He's so cute!" Shepard smiled bringing to Miranda

"Shepard I'm serious!" Miranda yelled

Shepard ran towards Miranda

"Shepard you will not sleep with me if you don't get it away!" Miranda said running away

"Come on babe he's cute." Shepard smiled

"Shepard now!" Miranda laughed

"Okay okay." Shepard smiled

She walked down stairs and out the door to let it free

"Let's go furniture shopping!" Miranda smiled excitedly

"Awhh that's so boring..." Shepard whined

"Come on let's go!" Miranda said already out the door

Shepard groaned and followed

They went to a furniture place and they bought: white couches mahogany tables for the kitchen and living room 3 huge 86' inch TVs with a red frame for the kitchen, living room and master bedroom. white and red king size bed for the bedroom,a white crib a red high chair for the baby's room, red and white curtains for each room and for Shepard's personal room a 89' inch tv, red white and black gaming rocking chair, a disco ball that only shines white and red white surround sound stereos for the tv 500 stacks of video games on each wall along with the ps15 and xbox 780,and two small additional TVs on the sides of the huge tv. (Nothing much.)

"Wow ok this will all be at least 6 million dollars." The store clerk said

"Oh and we want all white walls except the kitchen we want the walls to be red with white trim black counter tops white fridgerator red oven you know just make it all match." Shepard smiled

"6.5 million creds please." The store clerk said

Shepard activated her omni tool account and transferred the money

"Wow! Ok thanks for shopping." The clerk said in amazement

"Oh and ill pay you extra if you get all that done by tomorrow at 9." Shepard said

"Alright people! Lets move it!" The lady yelled

Shepard and Miranda left hand in hand

"God Shepard how much money do you have? And I thought I was rich!" Miranda laughed

"Only a little... hey sense I told my mom don't you think you should tell your parents about theee baby?" Shepard said

"Yeah I'm ready." Miranda said biting her lip

The two went to Miranda's house and knocked on the door

A man opened it

"Dad... Have something to tell you."

* * *

**I picked boy because most people wanted it and I picked pregnant because that was also highly favorited **


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note: it's been forever I'm surprised I'm even putting this one up but yeah review and enjoy**

* * *

"Miri what is it and who is this?" The man asked

"This is my girlfriend Sam." Miranda sighed

"And this is our baby." Miranda said rubbing her stomach

"No no no no no no! Miri why?"the man cried

"I'm sorry ." Shepard sighed

"You? You got her pregnant?" asked

"Yep but I do love your daughter and we already have a home for the baby and us." Shepard said

"Well what about school?! You have a year left!" yelled

"Daddy what's going on?" Asked a voice

"Oriana get back inside."

"MIRI!" The girl screamed

She ran out and attacked Miranda with a huge hug

"Hello ori." Miranda smiled

"Who's this?" The girl-ori-apparently said looking up at Shepard

"Well this is Sam my girlfriend." Miranda smiled

"Sam? Do you love my sister?" Ori asked

"Alright that's enough! Ori in the house now!" yelled

"Yes I do I love her very much." Shepard smiled

"Good! Because I like you." Ori smiled

"Stop it! Stop it! Ori! Inside now!" Henry ordered

Ori ran inside

"Miranda... I taught you better than this go get your things and get out." He said pinching the bridge of his noes

"Actually no ill have someone send for them we don't want to waste anymore of your precious time." Shepard said

Shepard grabbed Miranda's hand led her to the car

The two got into the car and drove to a hotel

"I'm sorry about my dad." Miranda sighed

"Its okay." Shepard said keeping her eyes forward

The two walked in the hotel and got a room

Once they got into the room Shepard belly flopped onto the bed

"Awww this bed is soft as shittttt..." Shepard mumbled

Miranda walked over and laid on Shepard's back

"Fuck me." Shepard smiled

"What?." Miranda laughed

" you still have to make my nuts feel better." Shepard chuckled

"I might do more than that." Miranda whispered

"Really?!" Shepard flipped around

Miranda stared into Shepard's eyes seductively

Shepard started to feel a stir in her boxers

"...no I just want to get you excited." Miranda laughed

"Really! Mission accomplished... I wanted to order some whipped cream so you can have a banana split sundae with nuts." Shepard smiled goofily

Miranda rolled off Shepard and laughed

"What? Was it that bad?" Shepard laughed

"Y-yes!" Miranda gasped

"Whatever." Smiled Shepard

She walked over to the phone and called for room service

"Hello can get um...Miri what do you want?" Shepard asked

"Your dick!" Miranda laughed loudly

Shepard covered the phone

"Really?" Shepard said

"Maybe..." Miranda winked

"Um can I get lots of whipped cream? And strawberries? And ice and chocolate syrup?" Shepard ordered

"Thanks." She hung up

She crawled onto the bed beside Miranda and put her hands behind her head

Miranda crawled on top of Shepard

"you still want my dick?" Shepard smiled

"Hmmm not really I'm tired." Miranda laughed

Shepard frowned "let me in." Shepard bucked her hips against Miranda

Miranda lifted her shirt

Shepard reached up and cupped her breast

"Your boobs jiggle a lot I love it." Shepard smiled

Shepard moved them up and down

"Your such a child." Miranda smiled

Shepard reached and unstrapped the bra

Shepard grabbed her boobs and pretended they talked

"TITTYYY!" The right one yelled

"Hey let's let Shepard's dick titty fuck us!" The left one said

"TITTYYYY!" The right one said

"What?" Said the left one

"TITYYY!" The right one screamed angrily

"Wait is that all you can say? The left one laughed

"T-TITTY?" The right one said confused

"Your a idiot." Miranda laughed

Shepard stared at Miranda for a while

"Tittyyyy."


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note: ok you guys I'm... I don't know anyways review and enjoy**

* * *

"Stop it." Miranda smiled

"Miri you know what I like about you? Your smart and sexy your like the full package you know?your not like the other hot girls you have more to you." Shepard smiled.

"Thank you Sam." Miranda smiled.

"That's why I love you you know when we first met you were being a bitch but when I first laid eyes on you I saw something." Shepard smiled.

"What my breast?" Miranda chuckled.

"Defiantly but that's not all, I saw me and you spending the rest of our lives together I saw us getting married and the day you had our baby and when we first made love I even saw this moment right here and all I could think was wow." Shepard smiled.

"So basically you knew I was gonna get pregnant by you?" Miranda said.

"Well technically yes but with all the other things I saw I knew there would be no regrets." Shepard chuckled.

Miranda cried tears rushing down her face.

"I love you." Miranda smiled.

Shepard reached up brushed Miranda's hair.

"I love you so much...Miri would you die for me?" Shepard asked.

"Of course Sam." Miranda said whipping her tears.

"Promise me that if it ever comes down to that you wont sacrifice yourself I can't live without you but you can live without me your stronger than i am." Shepard smiled sadly.

"I-I can't!... you know what Sam I don't want to talk about this anymore." Miranda said getting off of Shepard.

"Come on Miri Sorry I didn't mean to make you upset." Shepard pled.

"I'm going to bed." Miranda said getting under the covers.

"babe I'm sor-"

"How about you go somewhere else I don't want to talk right now." Miranda said turning away.

"I-"

"SAM! OUT!" Miranda yelled.

Shepard jumped off the bed and put on a pair of red converse and was out the door.

I didn't do anything! Shepard thought as she walked into the elevator.

"Whatever." She muttered.

Shepard walked to her car and drove far to cool off.

She turned the radio up and blasted the a/c.

Radio: I know ya somewhere out there somewhere far awaayy I want ya back I want ya back... My neighbors think I'm crazy but they don't understand your all I had your all I had...

"Nope!" Shepard yelled she switched the station.

Radio: you know I'd fall apart with out you I don't kn-

"Really?!" Shepard screamed.

She switched to a new station.

Radio: same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now our song on the radio but it don't sound the same.

"SERIOUSLY?! Actually I like this song a lot so yeah." Shepard sighed but she switched anyways.

Radio: baby squirrel use a sexy motherfucker! Gimme yo gimme yo gimme yo attention baby! Gotta tell you a little something about yoself your wonderful flawless ooo you a sexy lady!

"Better... I love Bruno mars..." Shepard smiled.

What am I doing? Miranda's a girl well I'm one too technically but you know she's the girl I'm suppose to apologize even if i did nothing like dad said the woman is always right and you will never win a argument with one." Shepard sighed.

Shepard turned the car around and drove to jewelry store.

She looked around in the cases.

"May I help you?" The man asked.

"Yeah um I'm looking for a um ring possibly no I mean a necklace nothing to flashy.." Shepard said nervously.

"Alright what is your price range?" The man asked.

"I'm willing to go 30 million." Shepard said.

"And you expect not to be flash?"the man smiled.

Shepard chuckled.

"Alright here's something." The man smiled.

The necklace golden with Encrusted diamonds running down the sides and to top it off a huge diamond at the end.

"How much?" Shepard said examining the necklaces huge diamond.

"For you 16 million hey the original price is 50 million."

"Damn why does it cost so much?" Shepard asked.

"Well the diamond on the end is very rare and it is 101.73-carats." The man smiled.

"I'll take it." Shepard smiled.

Shepard payed for it and left.

Next she drove to a random store.

She walked to the store and looked for the cutest teddy bear ever.

But then she saw it a bear had a shirt that said: I'm beary sorry D':. It was stupid to Shepard but it'll do.

Shepard bought it and left.

When Shepard got into the car she put the necklace on the bear and smiled.

When she got to the hotel she ran to the elevator, she got inside and went to the 5th floor.

She ran to the room and barged in.

She saw Miranda in her sweat pants a tank hair pulled back into a messy bun with no makeup on.

"Do you always just look naturally good without even trying?" Shepard smiled.

Miranda just looked over and looked away.

"Come on Miri I'm sorry I've got somethin for you." Shepard smiled.

"Sam if its dick related I'm not in the mood." Miranda sighed.

"No babe it's a present." Shepard smiled taking the gifts from behinds her back.

Miranda looked in awe.

"Sam h-how much was that?" Miranda looked wide eyed.

"Well it was about five creds actually." Shepard chuckled.

Miranda smacked Shepard's shoulder.

"I mean the necklace." Miranda smiled.

"50m creds but you know he knocked it down to 16." Shepard smiled.

"Wow Sam I love it so much but don't spend that much money on me ever again." Miranda said.

"No promise." Shepard laughed.

"But Shepard there's something I have to tell you...I got my period." Miranda said biting her lip.

"Wha?"

* * *

**WHAT?! NO! Who thought that? Well guess what? Miranda Is...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors note: idk just had to do this chapter**

* * *

"I'm kidding!" Miranda smiled.

Shepard put the gifts down and laid on the bed beside Miranda.

"I have to go to school tomorrow so I think I'm gonna go to sleep." Shepard sighed.

Shepard walked to her bag and pulled out pink and white hollister boxers and a black tank.

"Shower?" Miranda asked.

"Yep." Shepard walked in the bathroom and turned on the water.

She got out 30m later and put on her underwear and tank.

She walked out and got into the bed.

"You know your weenie is huge?" Miranda smiled.

"Yeah it's pretty big...I'm surprised I didn't tear you in half." Shepard smiled.

Shepard put her hands on Miranda's ass.

"And you know your pretty tight." Shepard whispered.

"Sam… stop we both have things to do in the morning." Miranda said.

Shepard pulled out her meat under the cover.

"But babe dont you want to cum? dont you want to taste mine?don't you want me inside of you? My big awesome co-"

"Sam put it away now yes I do want all those things but seriously." Miranda smiled.

Shepard climbed on top of Miranda.

"Will you grab it?" Shepard smiled.

Miranda grabbed shepards meat.

"I can feel you throbbing." Miranda chuckled.

"That's just from being around you. I ran up the door, closed the stairs. said my pajamas, and put on my prayers. Turned off the bed and hopped into the light... All because you kissed me goodnight." Shepard smiled.

"So cheesy!" Miranda laughed.

"Hand job?" Shepard cooed.

"Sam get off me." Miranda said.

Shepard rolled over onto the bed.

"But Miranda you know I'll have you screaming my name." Shepard smiled "uh..uh UHHHH ARHHH S-SAMMMMMMM!SAMM FUCK UHHHH MORE HARDER YOUR SO GOOOOOODDD YOUR SO AMAZING!" Shepard laughed.

"Sam shut up." Miranda laughed.

"GIMME THAT DICKKKKKKK! CUM ON MY TITTIESSSSSS!" Shepard laughed.

"I dont sound like that Sam come on." Miranda laughed.

"I know you do a sexy accent with it." Shepard smiled "UHHHHH HARDER HARDER BITCH!" Shepard did in her best accent.

"That was terrible Sam I'm not even that bad anyways." Miranda smiled.

"That's how I hear it." Shepard smiled.

"GET IT IN MAN wooooo!" Some guy said from the next room.

"See! he knows what's up."


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors note: hi guys! Review and enjoy**

* * *

"No he does not now go to bed." Miranda said.

"Ughhh ok ok! fine you know what I'm sleeping on the floor." Shepard declared.

Shepard grabbed a cover and laid on the ground.

"Goodnight." Miranda smiled.

"Goodnight." Shepard yelled.

15 minutes later.

"...I'm sorry I can't sleep on this floor anymore I give up." Shepard sighed.

"I knew you couldn't." Miranda chuckled.

Shepard climbed in the bed beside Miranda.

"I knew you would come back." Miranda smiled wrapping her arms around Shepard.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Shepard said.

The next morning...

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Ah oh my god I'm soooo tired." Shepard moaned.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Sam turn that fucking alarm clock off!" Miranda yelled.

"Your closer to it!" Shepard yelled back.

"I'm gonna punch you in the dick!" Miranda yelled.

Shepard reached over Miranda and turned off the alarm.

"Uhhhhh...what are you doing today?" Shepard stretched.

"sleep and go to see how the new place looks." Miranda sighed.

"That's all?! We could have fucked! Or did something like you could have probably sucked my dick or I could have eaten you!" Shepard yelled.

"Well you didn't ask to eat me now did you?" Miranda said raising a brow.

"Come on you know I would've I wanted to see your body or do something to it!" Shepard yelled.

"You know what Sam just go get dressed or get out of the room." Miranda said.

Shepard got up and took a shower.

"No towels?oh well" Shepard said stepping out.

Shepard walked into the room.

"Are their any towels?" Shepard asked.

"I don't know just use the one I used before." Miranda said looking at Shepard's body.

Shepard grabbed the towel and dried off.

"Where's my boxers?" Shepard asked.

"In my bag." Miranda answered.

"Your bag?" Shepard said looking through Miranda's stuff.

"Where the blue and white ones!" Miranda smiled.

"Why?" Shepard smiled.

"Because I like them on you they hug your junk." Miranda winked.

Shepard put on the underwear, and modeled it for Miranda.

"Wear the red and blue striped hollister tank, light cargo shorts and red converse." Miranda said.

"Okay mommy." Shepard smiled.

Shepard got dressed in her clothes twirled around to let Miranda see.

"Sam! Your so cute!" Miranda squealed.

"Thanks babe." Shepard chuckled.

"Okay I'm gonna go." Shepard said walking over to Miranda.

Miranda stood up and kissed Shepard.

Shepard tried to deepen the kiss.

She ran her tongue across Miranda's bottom lip asking to invade Miranda let the intruder in.

Shepard moved her hands lower and smiled into the kiss.

"No no no not today." Miranda laughed backing away.

"So close!" Shepard smiled.

"Alright bye babe." Shepard winked slapping Miranda on the ass.

"Go to class." Miranda smiled.

Shepard left the hotel and went off to school.

At school in science...

"Shepard hey man it's been forever." Jack smiled.

"Jack! What's up?" Shepard chuckled.

"Nothing but you know I fuck ." Jack smiled.

"Eww I been fucked her sloppy seconds that's just gross!" Shepard laughed.

"Eww! Man! Why didn't you tell me." Jack yelled.

"You know she's a asari? She can totally get her pregnant." Shepard smiled.

"If she is its yours." Jack smiled.

"Fuck that its not mine." Shepard chuckled.

"Yeah whatever." Jack laughed.

The bell rung and jack and Shepard raced out of classroom.

"Um Sam I need for you to stay a little late." said.

Shepard shrugged.

"Okay." Shepard took a seat at her desk.

walked over to the door shut and locked it.

Shepard tensed up.

She walked over to Shepard seductively.

Aria unbuttoned her blouse slowly.

"Try to relax and enjoy."


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors note: hi guys a lot of um...smut in this chapter yeah so I don't recommend it for little kids XD anyways review and enjoy!**

* * *

"Um wow no I have a girlfriend ( s/n **-_- yamcakes**)and besides you fucked jack and that's gross for me just to do it right after her." Shepard said.

"No Samantha you have it all wrong see we will fuck on this desk in this classroom today right now."aria demanded.

"No no no see bitch I don't have time for you anymore when we fucked that one time you simply were just someone I could bust a nut in, you don't mean shit to me and you never will." Shepard said nonchalantly.

"You know what Samantha I don't want your small dick anyways." Aria smiled.

Shepard got up to leave.

"You know the last time you saw my dick it might have seemed small but that was only because the other half was in your moms pussy." Shepard cooed.

Shepard walked out the door and saw jay.

"Hey jay!" Shepard yelled.

"Aye Shepard come on we got practice." Jaye yelled running.

"Okay slow down bitch!" Shepard smiled.

Shepard and jaye walked to the locker room and got dressed in a tank in shorts.

The two started working out, bench pressing bear crawls running getting ready for the game tomorrow.

"Shepard you ready for the game tomorrow?" Jaye asked.

"Yeah! I'm always ready." Shepard said putting some weights down.

"How much you benchin'?" Jaye asked.

"Like 210." Shepard responded.

"Oh shit really?" Jaye smiled.

"Yeah I can probably do more but I don't want to fuck myself up." Shepard smiled.

Beep beep!

Shepard felt around for her phone.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Sam the house is done and its fucking sexy." Miranda said excitedly.

"Alright I'll be there in a sec." Shepard smiled.

"Alright babe love you." Miranda said.

Shepard looked at jaye.

She cleared her voice "love you too." Shepard hung up the phone.

"Aw how sweet." Jaye laughed.

"Your such a dick you know that?" Shepard said.

"And your such a bitch." Jaye smiled.

"Fuck you don't you like liara if you guys were fucking wouldn't you say you love her?" Shepard smiled.

"Not were I am fucking her and no I don't tell her I love her she knows." Jaye said.

"No shit your fucking her?" Shepard yelled in shock.

"Yep." Jaye smiled.

"Damn bro alright gotta go." Shepard said running off.

Shepard ran down the hallways not caring if she got caught because nothing can stop her from seeing that house.

She ran out the front door and jogged to her car.

She sped off to her moms house.

When she got there she saw Ty and this kid playing in the yard.

She stepped out of the car and closed the door.

"Sammy!" Tyler yelled.

"Sup bro who's this?" Shepard said looking at the kid.

"His names Riley he's staying here tonight." Tyler smiled.

"Okay well you two get your asses in the car I'm taking you to my house." Shepard said walking inside.

Shepard walked in the house and looked around.

"Hey mom me and Tyler and his friend will be right back." Shepard yelled.

Hannah came in the room where Shepard was.

"Okay where ya going?" Hannah asked.

"My house there done putting the stuff in so I'm ready to start living there." Shepard smiled.

"Alright don't bring them back late bring them before dinner." Hannah said.

"Yeah yeah." Shepard said leaving.

Shepard walked to her car and got in.

"Okay when you get to my house don't mess shit up don't dirty shit up take off your shoes when you walk in and no going into me and Miranda's room got it?" Shepard listed.

"Yes!" The two said.

Shepard drove a couple of blocks away and stopped.

"Woah! Sam your house is huge!" Tyler yelled.

Shepard got out of the car and walked to the door Tyler and Riley followed.

Shepard took out her key and unlocked the door.

The two kids took off their shoes and ran around.

"Don't break anything!" Shepard yelled.

Shepard walked around and saw Miranda in the kitchen.

She snuck up behind her and snaked her arms around her wasted.

She gasped lightly but relaxed.

"Did I scare you?" Shepard smiled.

"Yes you did the house is beautiful Sam." Miranda smiled.

"Yeah it is." Shepard whispered.

"Sam you feel stronger." Miranda said.

"Yeah I worked out a lot today." Shepard admitted.

"Let me see." Miranda said turning around.

Shepard stood back and let Miranda check her out.

"Hmm I wanna better look go upstairs and take your clothes off ill be up there in a second." Miranda smiled.

"Yes ma'am." Shepard winked.

She ran up to the third floor and into their room.

She stripped down to her boxers and bra Shepard laid on the bed and watched tv.

A couple minutes later...

Miranda came into the room and looked at Shepard.

"Sam take it all off." Miranda ordered

Shepard stood up and took off all her clothes.

Miranda walked over and ran her hands all over Shepard's body.

"Your so sexy." Miranda whispered.

Miranda stripped and pushed Shepard onto the bed.

As they kissed, Miranda's hands traveled upward to tickle and caress the hardened muscles of Sams torso to fondle and caress her breasts. Sam found it hard not to gasp at mirandas touch, who seemed to have a better understanding as to how the human body worked.

With one hand to reach up and comb her fingers through sams hair, miranda used her other hand to reach down and fondle the tip of the eagerly throbbing Cock with the palm of her hand. sams intake of breath told Miranda she did good as her other palm gently enclosed the top of the length and let the tips of her fingers trace themselves over the veins of Sams fleshy scepter. Miranda smiled a second before she captured Sams mouth with her own again, with Sams quaking hands on her shoulders to give her support as they exchanged moans.

Each movement of Mirandas hands seemed deliberate and calculated to tear away any and all of Sams resistances. she found herself easily subdued and controlled by the amazing touch Miranda had on her privates.

In Mirandas grip, shepards dick throbbed even moreso as blood engorged it and made it all the larger as she broke the kiss, looked down and smiled at her handiwork. Miranda licked her lips and then left a trail of kisses down Sams front. She stopped only for a moment to tease the breasts and each nipple to cause Sams to gasp even louder than before.

With both of her hands on Sams hips, miranda lovingly teases the navel and its surrounding muscle, which sends tingles up Shepard's spine, with approving mewls. When at last she reaches the organ which has tethered the souls of several hundred women to her, Miranda's gives the tip, at this point with a bit of translucent liquid seeping from it, a tantalizing lick. It covered just enough to cause Shepard head to tilt back, her eyes clamped shut, and her heart beating furiously.

With one Miranda began to fondle and cradle the fleshy sack at the base of the organ, while the other continued to tickle the skin of the length itself as Miranda lavished her tongue around the head. In her hands, Sam herself felt more alive and on fire than ever before.

"Miranda," Sam croaked as her throat went dry as one of her hands caressed one of her breasts and the other glided over her lover's head. Miranda smirked and slowed down her attention, which made the ache in Shepard's loins all the more agonizing.

Her attention paid off as she heard Shepard croon Mirandas name several more times before the taller woman gasped and choked. The fleshy sac in her hand, now full and straining, clenched itself hard and miranda felt the organ itself jerk in a similar manner as she preemptively took as much of it as she could into her mouth and eagerly ingest the sticky cream that poured out of sams organ like a firehouse. Sam could hear Miranda swallow pulse after pulse of her load and waited for the moment when her first climax would subside.

After the sixth or seventh pulse, Miranda looked up to her, with eyes that gleamed with mischief, and smiled up to her as she licked her lips. Not a single drop had escaped her mouth and she still looked as eager for more as when they started.

Miranda wrapped her arms around Shepards shoulders and kissed her with all eagerness. As Shepard tasted herself on Miranda tongue, she reached downward, and spread Miranda's legs, aimed her still hard cock at Miranda's exposed crotch, and pushed herself all the way in.

As Sam hips slapped into Miranda's, Miranda raised her leg as high as she could and placed it upon Shepard's shoulder, which spread her vagina to the point where it was easy for the immense length from Sam to enter her entirely. she held onto Sams shoulders and whimpered with each sweaty collision.

After pounding Miranda, miranda started to spasm and her entire body quivered as her climax finally took her. In response to the deluge of her climax spill out over her hips and onto the sheets, Sam doubled her pace and pushed herself with all due haste to undo the intense pressure in her loins.

When it seemed she could go no further, Sam held her breath, clenched her teeth, hilted herself into Miranda and let loose the demon. Shepard, for the life of her, could not conceptually understand how her body was able to produce as much semen as she did when her dick erupted into Miranda's womb. However, it didn't matter she gargled something incomprehensible as the more of the miranda swallowed her essence.

They embraced and reveled in the warmth of one another, their fingers lightly traced over the sweaty skin.

"Fucking awesome." Shepard cheered. "AGAIN! AGAIN!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Guys you asked where's the femshep/liara stuff? Well let me tell you it's coming but its basically a climax in the story that probably blow your mind and that's why I haven't actually done anything with liara yet but it's coming dont worry anyways next chapter will be up tomorrow at 8 maybe so yeah... 0.0 yamcakes I'm watchin you**


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors note: hi guys! Weird chapter but its um liara and shep stuff going on just a little something to see how you guys like it review and enjoy!**

* * *

"Don't you have stuff to do?" Miranda smiled.

"Nope!" Shepard said.

"Well I do." Miranda said.

Miranda walked over to the drawer and got a pair of bra and panties.

"Oh my brother and his friend is here so you might want more clothing than a thong and skimpy bra." Shepard said.

"Ugh fine." Miranda sighed.

Shepard flipped over and tried to get some sleep.

"Sammy! Sammy! Wake up!" A voice yelled.

"Hm what?." Shepard yelled.

"Come and eat dinners here!" The voice yelled.

Shepard rolled off the bed And searched for something to throw on she found a pair of boxers and a hoodie and wore that.

She strolled to the bathroom and cleaned up. Shepard felt a pain in her knee and walked down the stairs with a limp.

"Sam what's wrong?" Miranda asked.

"Nothing I think we...um." Shepard looked at Tyler. "Nothing what are we eating?"

"Pizza." Miranda answered.

"Hey Sammy what were you and Miranda doing me and Riley heard you yelling her name were you guys wrestling or somethin'?" Tyler said taking a bite of his pizza.

"Well it was sort of wrestling." Shepard smiled.

"Cool! who won?" Tyler beamed

"Me duh." Shepard smiled walking into the kitchen.

"Cool can we join next time?" Riley asked.

" Eww." Shepard mumbled.

Shepard laid on the couch and watched tv while she ate.

Miranda came and laid down beside her.

"That sex that we had was amazing." Shepard whispered.

"I know did your dick get bigger or what?" Miranda asked.

"No I guess we really just needed sex that's why it felt so good. Shepard said.

"lets start spending our lives together." Miranda said.

"We already have."

3 months later...

"S-Sam! Harder!" Liara screamed.

Shepard pumped into liara but went slower and slower until she realized what the fuck she was doing.

"AHHHH! No nonoonononono! Holy shit!" Shepard screamed.

She pulled out of liara and covered herself up.

"What the fuck happen?! Ah! My fucking head! why is the room spinning?! Where am I?! Liara?!" Shepard screamed.

"You don't remember?" Liara asked.

"Remember what where's Miranda?!" Shepard said feeling sick to her stomach.

"Sam you came over my house after the game and you told me you loved me and not Miranda you also said you don't want the baby and it was a mistake you were so nice and guess you got the best of me...literally we had sexual intercourse almost 6 times." Liara said nervously.

"No nonnono I must have been on some type of drug b-because none of that's true!" Shepard said wearily.

Shepard looked down at her hand and then liaras.

"ARE…ARE WE FUCKING ENGAGED?!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors note: hi guys! Review and enjoy!**

* * *

"AHH!" Shepard screamed

Shepard woke up in a cold sweat, breathing loud choppy breathes.

"Sam!Sam what's wrong?" Miranda said worriedly

"These nightmares their starting to get to me… there so vivid and I hate them." Shepard said with tears in her eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Miranda said running her fingers through Shepard's hair.

"No I'm fine." Shepard lied

But she was starting to calm down, Miranda's touch always calmed her she loved her girlfriend so much but these dreams had to mean something. She had to ask liara if she was having the same dreams it was as if liara was actually there with her.

Miranda kissed Shepard passionately.

Shepard licked her lips to taste Miranda

"I love you and if you don't want to talk about it it's fine." Miranda reassured

"I love you too so much no matter what I'll always love you." Shepard said

But Miranda was already asleep in Shepard's arms.

Shepard sighed and tried to get some sleep.

...

"Damn Shepard calm down!" Jack yelled

"I can't man I can't IM GETTING MARRIED TODAY!" Shepard yelled. "Where's Tyler?! Is he ready?!"

"No maybe I don't know look get dressed ill be back." Jack said

Jack left the room.

Shepard looked for her clothes, once she spotted them she quickly got dressed.

Shepard wore a tux with a red bow tie black blazer white dress pants that looked like skinnes but weren't that tight and some red high top converse.

"Oh Jesus Christ um hey please let this go awesome I need your help please." Shepard prayed

Shepard took a deep breath.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come on dick head lets go." Jack yelled.

Shepard walked out of the door and saw Tyler.

Tyler wore the same thing as Shepard but with a white blazer and black pants instead.

"Ready best man?" Shepard smiled nervously.

"Yep!" Tyler said excitedly.

They all got into place first Shepard, Tyler, jack, jaye.

They were at Hyams Beach, Australia the most beautiful place Shepard could thing of they all flew to earth and to Australia the next day.

Shepard almost throw up, she was terrified.

She saw Henry walking with Miranda and she just looked absolutely stunning, everyone gasped at the goddess including Shepard.

Miranda wore a short traditionally white dress with lace across the arms and chest in the back her dress became longer flowing in the wind gracefully as she walked her hair was curled at the ends with the rest straight her bouquet had red and white roses bounded together but the one thing that pulled Shepard's heart strings were that she was wearing the necklace she gave her that one night.

Shepard looked lower and saw her wearing red converse that caused Shepard to smile brightly.

Henry handed Miranda off and there they were just staring into each others eyes ignoring everyone around them Shepard couldn't breath she was gonna pass out but calmed down when Miranda gave her a reassuring smile and smiled back.

"All rise."the pastor said and everyone rose.

"The two would like to share vows." He said.

Shepard went first.

"Watching her for the first time, she looked good,

I stared first and looked away like anyone would.

Then our eyes met for the first time and it was great,

She was beautiful like a gazelle, gentle as dove.

That's when I knew I had fallen in love. Miranda I love you.

Tears fell from Miranda's eyes.

"Sam Do you have any idea how fast my heart races when I am with you?You say you love me and want to hold me tight. These words run through my head day and night. I dream of you holding me and making me see, that forever together we're meant to I love you. Miranda smiled.

"Sam do you take Miranda y. Lawson to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The pastor questioned.

"I do." Shepard smiled.

"And Mir-"

"I do." Miranda said quickly.

Causing Shepard to laugh.

"Ok well does anyone object?" The pastor asked.

Liara got out of her seat.

"Tell her Sam tell her TELL HER NOW!" Liara screamed.

Liaras eyes turned black and dark energy formed around her and Miranda.

She held Miranda up and chocked her.

"TELL HER!"

...

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Shepard screamed.

Miranda jumped up looking terrified.

Shepard gasped and shook with terror.

She had to fix this.


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors note: hi guys! If you understand this part of the story your smart anyways review and enjoy!**

* * *

Shepard got up early that morning and went to liaras house.

She ran to the door and knocked on it repeatedly, soon enough liara answered

"Shepard what are you doing her?" Liara yawned

"We need to talk about what happen that night after the game." Shepard said

Liara let her in and the two sat on the couch.

"Liara I've been having these dreams about us and its like your there and their real and I can't take it anymore." Shepard explained

"Shepard I two have been having the strangest dreams, I think we feel guilty." Liara said

"Yeah I do I don't love you or like you, I use to but that was like first day of school went we had sex that night after the game it was mistake."

AFTER THE GAME…

"Oh god!" she moaned as Shepard's cock slid into her as far as possible. Shepard's thrusts started out slow and sped up the more Liara relaxed.

"Damn you're wet." Shepard laughed. She slapped Liara on the ass before pulling her into the wheelbarrow position.

Liara took on the moving and bucked her hips against Sams rock hard member.

Liara raised herself off of Shepard and took the monster member into her mouth. The mixture of her juices on the cock and it's own taste delighted her in more ways than one.

Shepard fondled her tits while Liara was busy sucking her cock. She moaned a little louder when Liara cupped hands around her testicles and gave a vacuum like suck to the shaft and head. "Oh Liara! You give amazing head-oh!" She grabbed her tits harder to compensate from the waves of Pleasure washing over her as Liara head bobbed faster on her cock. When she felt her orgasm coming Shepard guessed Liara wouldn't appreciate a surprise load so she pulled her cock away and stroked it to the finish line.

Shepard came and liara licked it all up.

"...what the fuck did I just do?" Shepard said.

…

"You have to tell Miranda." Liara said nervously

"Well don't think your getting off easy you have to tell jaye and besides jaye told me to try some drugs after the game what's your excuse?" Shepard said

"Oh goddess be with is both"


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors note:hi guys its been like what 3 days? i don't know but I'm sleepy so just leave a review and enjoy (if I get enough reviews ill do 2 chaps tomorrow or take suggestions that will defiantly happen without a doubt**

* * *

Shepard drove home nervous to tell Miranda she didn't know how she would react.

Once she got home she sprinted up the stairs to their room, where she saw Miranda sitting on the bed looking down,looking beautiful as usual her stomach wasn't that big like a really tiny bump its only been three months.

"Miranda I have something to say and please don't get mad or hate me be-"

"Sam…y-you cheated on me?Why? I thought you loved me." Miranda cried.

"How did y-"

"Liara. Liara called and told me she thought you wouldn't tell me so she told me to get over with." Miranda chocked letting a flood of tears run down her face.

"Miri I love you I do sooo much, I was drugged I didn't kn-"

"You were drugged!" Miranda laughed wiping away her tears.

At this point Shepard was very confused.

"Right you were drugged." Miranda said standing up."but you took the drugs out of free will you didn't have to take the drugs now did you? Or did you think that partying and doing drugs was something your able to do?because while you should be here taking care of your baby your taking drugs and cheating on me." Miranda let a single tear run down her face she had no emotion at this time she was like a shell.

"Miranda I'm sorry I really am I swear it I want to be with you and only you this is just a rough patch but we can make it through I know we can." Shepard started to crie things were real and whatever next came out of Miranda's mouth next would probably change her life forever


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors note: hi guys! Tell me what you think and what you want to see. Anyways enjoy**

* * *

At the t'soni estate…

"Jaye! It was a accident and it was your fault anyways!" Liara screamed following jaye as he searched for his things.

"Whatever I don't want to hear it." Jaye said grabbing his belongings

Jaye walked around the liaras room quickly looking around.

"Please jaye just listen this is not how it's suppose to be I'm sorry but you have to take responsibility of how this was your fault to." Liara said

"No! No liara yes I gave Shepard drugs and yes I know that they make unaware of your surroundings! But YOU! Knew what you were doing! And you had 3 months to tell me! 3 FUCKING MONTHS! Obviously you don't give a shit about me because if you did you would have thought 'hey I have a man already and I don't need anyone else!'" Jaye yelled. "You know what I'm tired of this! And when we fucked after all this I knew you weren't as tight."

Jaye stormed out, leaving liara in tears she felt helpless and weak no one to comfort her she was alone…

Shepard household…

"Miranda I'm sorry I love you I do jaye gave me some drugs and I blacked out and the next thing I know I'm naked in liaras room I didn't mean to hurt you I never do but you have to understand that we're teenagers were gonna do stupid shit baby or not." Shepard said wearily.

"Okay Sam, okay… I'm tired and I'm not gonna stress myself out about this its bad for the baby goodnight Shepard." Miranda said nonchalantly.

Miranda clapped her hands and the lights turned off, Shepard stared at her for awhile until she decide it was best to just listen to Miranda. Shepard stripped to down to her boxers and crawled into bed with Miranda.

Shepard tried to put her hands on Miranda's waist, but Miranda pushed them away.

"Don't touch me." Miranda whispered.

the next morning…

Miranda and Shepard sat at the table looking at each other neither uttering a word.

" Is this just a rough patch are we over? Or do you need time?" Shepard asked

"Shepard we're having a baby for Christ sakes! Of course i want to be with you, I'm in love with you." Miranda said.

Shepard frowned."no I have to be punished…I'm gonna do something you'll never forget."


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors note:hi guys! Lonnnng chap tomorrow more li and jaye tomorrow! review tell me suggestions! And enjoy!**

* * *

"Sam what do you mean?" Miranda said nervously.

"I meannn you should hit me or kick in the face something shit! I'm a horrible person!" Shepard yelled.

"No no no baby look around you supported me and the baby your gonna be a great mom…or dad…what would you be? That's something to think about…" Miranda said.

"Miranda your so so…I love you but you shouldn't love me I'm worthless." Shepard sighed.

"Sam you sound like a child, it's okay I love you you love me we make mistakes…" Miranda smiled.

Shepard couldn't help but smile,she loved Miranda's forgiving nature she loved everything about the girl she was madly in love with and couldn't see herself with anyone else.

"Hey watch who your calling a child because that means your a pedophile and I don't think you'll last long in prison." Shepard smirked.

Miranda laughed lightly and fell into Shepard's arms.

"This is why I can't lose you Sam I don't know what I would do without you…" Miranda sighed.

"You know who I hate?" Shepard asked.

"Who." Miranda said.

"Kaidan, we were sitting in third period right and the cheap ass lights cut off and I whisper to jack:, aww yeah bout take this nap!. Then Kaidan yells:why are the lights off?. Then I yell back 'because your mom likes sucking me in the dark better. Then everyone ooo's and laughs and I get in trouble and get detention."

"Really Sam now that's real childish." Miranda laughed.

"We'll Kaidan can suck my balls with Big Mac sauce." Shepard smiled.

Miranda kissed Shepard on the cheek and headed up the stairs for a nap.

Shepard wanted to do something special for Miranda so she decided she would order some Chinese and maybe get her a gift rent a movie to watch get some blankets and just chill on the couch and cuddle you know simple romantic stuff.

"I'll be back!" She yelled.

Shepard first went to the jewelry story for a certain gift.

Shepard walked in surveyed everything, then she saw a 18 carat platinum diamond ring with a engraving saying: Never let go.

"Hey ill take this one and can I have a little… case to go with it?" Shepard asked the man.

"Hey your back and you want a ring? Time to tie the knot huh?" The man smiled.

"Yeah it's about time." Shepard smiled back.

"Don't chicken out." The man chuckled.

Shepard had this she wasn't gonna chicken out she had so much confidence it was nothing to her.

Next Shepard went to the movie and game place to buy I a movie for later.

"Let's seeee the proposal or insidious 2...orrrrr gta 5 or saints row 4? No Shepard stay focused! Wait I'm defiantly getting the games now what movie? insidious i guess." Shepard said to herself she bought the game and the movie, And Left the store.

After that she picked up the Chinese food and drove home.

Once she got home She heard the water running from the shower guessing Miranda must be bathing giving Shepard time to get it all set up.

Shepard grabbed the blankets off of the bed and laid them neatly on the couch, she put the food on the coffee table in front of the couch dimmed the lights and popped in the movie.

Shepard thought she would also take a shower.

Shepard got in and started the shower and put it on extremely hot, she looked around for her shampoo but only saw Miranda's fruity mango shit, but decided to use it regardless of smelling like a fruit bowl.

Shepard got out and wore some black and white Nike socks, pokadot red and blue Abercrombie boxer briefs and a white and gray striped tank,her hair damped but at least combed.

When she walked out the bathroom she no longer heard water, Shepard crept up the stairs quietly and walked into the bedroom. Miranda was in a blue tight tank with a little belly bump and some sweatpants, she put her hair in a messy bun and turned towards Shepard.

"Hey beautiful." Shepard smiled.

Miranda gave a smile and looked down at Shepard.

"Your junk is talking to me." Miranda smiled.

"Is it saying hi my names little Shepard and its so good to see you again?"Shepard asked.

Miranda giggled." No it's saying I'm large and in charge." Miranda said taking a handful of Shepard's sack.

Shepard groaned a little at the warmth.

Miranda let go with a smiled"what are we eating?"

"I'll show you." Shepard swept Miranda off her feet and raced downstairs.

"Shepard is this for little old me?" Miranda teased.

"Heyyy it's not much but it'll be special and besides your not the fancy type." Shepard smiled.

Miranda gave Shepard a little kiss and plopped down on the couch and started to eat her fried rice.

The two ate their food all up and got under the covers so the movie could begin.

The two cuddle up together Shepard laying on her back while Miranda laid on top playing in Shepard's hair.

The movie was scary it even had Shepard a bit scared but Miranda was shaking with fear clenching on to Shepard for protection.

The movie ends with the lady seeing something and gasping but exactly when the lady sees something Shepard was gonna put the ring box in front of Miranda causing her to gasp just like the lady at the exact same time.

The moment came Shepard did everything according to plan, Miranda gasped at the box and the movie ended. the light turned on and Miranda got a full view of the box.

Miranda sat up with tears in her eyes, she covered her mouth and started to cry.

Shepard laughed and flicked open the box showing the beautiful ring, Miranda turned red closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing.

"Will you do me the honors of being ? my wife? Be with me so I can be whole? Be mine and only be mine forever? Miranda yvvone lawson will you marry me?" Shepard smiled sitting up and taking Miranda's hand.

Miranda nodded slowly and allowed Shepard to put the ring on her finger.

"I love Miranda." Shepard smiled.

Miranda couldn't utter words yet so she just nodded.

The two kissed until they grew tired and miranda just asleep on the couch. Of course Shepard stayed and comforted her.

"Goodnight love."

**Authors note: hi guys! Lonnnnng chapter tomorrow! Review tell me what you think suggestions more jaye and li in the next chap! Enjoy!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Authors note: hi guys! Review enjoy AND READ THE AUTHORS NOTE BELOW!**

* * *

**3:45 A.M.**

"Sam baby…" Miranda whispered.

Sam was knocked out she couldn't hear anything,she looked almost dead.

Miranda examined Shepard looking her up and down. Miranda dragged her finger across Shepard's biceps.

"So sexy…"Miranda smirked.

Miranda looked at Shepard's face, nothing had changed. Miranda then lifted up Shepard's shirt and traced the muscles making small circles around her belly button.

"And she's all mine." Miranda smiled.

Miranda could smell Shepard, just a hint of her shampoo, but Shepard had her own natural smell, it was weird. The red head naturally smelled of cinnamon, it was like Shepard gave off a pheromone, that made miranda want to just lick her from head to toe, soon enough Miranda's longing became pure huger.

Miranda looked at Shepard's sack, it was the biggest she ever seen but she tried not to tell Shepard that since she already had a big head.

Miranda pulled down Shepard's briefs slowly, trying not awaken her. When they were down to her ankles Miranda looked at the prize in front of her.

Shepard was flaccid but still a monster, Shepard shivered from the cold and opened one eye.

"Miri? What are you doing?" Shepard smiled sleepily.

Miranda blushed. "Just taking in the view."

"Well you look with eyes Miri not your hands." Shepard smiled. "Come on let's go upstairs."

Shepard pulled up her underwear and picked up miranda. Shepard sprinted up the stairs with Miranda in her arms.

"How do you have the strength or energy to do this at this time of night?" Miranda smiled.

"Well one I always wake up at this time, two I like to take a jog at like fourish, and three because I'm just that good." Shepard smirked.

"Of course you do all that." Miranda said with mockery.

Shepard gasped "how dare you say such foolish things about me!"

Miranda giggled a little.

"Sam I can't believe we're getting married, seriously who would have thought that we would be married at this age and that day you walked in that classroom changed my life." Miranda smiled.

Shepard sighed. "You know when you smile you make my heart speed up and i feel as though time slows down, I don't think I've told you that but it's the truth but I cant Believe it either but it's happening and I'm so happy about it.

Shepard laid Miranda on the bed gently covering her with plush covers she jumped over to the other side and slid underneath.

"Miri do you think I should cut my hair like umm what was that guys name from the twenty first century? Jerry Blake...Jay belliere? Uh-"

"Justin bieber?" Miranda smiled.

"Yeah yeah him that guy had pretty good hair not the bowl hair cut but when he was older, I think it'll look pretty cool on me you know with the red hair and all pretty hot if ask me." Shepard shrugged.

"Hmm I don't know I think It might look good. You know what else I wonder? How's liara and jaye doing?" Miranda asked.

"Okay I hope…"

T'soni residence…

"Jaye we can work this out… I'm sorry Shepard was just so persuading and I was drunk I knew I couldn't hold my liquor, but Kelly encouraged me she told me to loosen up a bit." Liara frowned.

Jaye frowned with anger. "NO LIARA IM TIRED OF THIS BULLSHIT! Why can't you just take responsibility for what you did?"

"I'm sorry jaye it was my fault I slept with Shepard I'm sorry she stuck her penis up my vagina, I'm sorry I had oral with her and I'm sorry I consumed her semen." Liara yelled.

"You know what I don't even know what to do now stay with or go." Jaye whispered.

"Well jaye I'm sorry…but there's something have to tell you about Shepard and I, I think I'm pregnant with her baby…"

* * *

**do you think Shepard should get hair cut? and what do you think about liara and Shepard? tell me in the reviews!;D**


	24. Chapter 24

**authors note: hi guys! Review tell me what you think and what ya want to see! Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm cutting it." Shepard said looking in the mirror.

"Why? I mean it wouldn't be bad but why?" Miranda asked.

"Well you know why not its gonna be summer soon… I wanna cut it… I don't know what do you think? Jacks completely bald for damn sakes… why can't Sam get a innocent little cut?" Shepard scoffed.

"I don't know with jack she can be bald or either full head hair and still look good and besides jacks jack who would say something to her?" Miranda shrugged.

"Yeah yeah jacks jack but I'm mother fucking Sam Shepard."

"Is that name suppose to mean something?" Miranda giggled.

"Hey! It will one day I can promise you that, you just wait and see." Shepard smiled at Miranda's humor.

"Hey do I look fat?" Miranda asked desperately.

Shepard walked from the bathroom into the bedroom where Miranda stood in Shepard's football t shirt that looked a little big on her.

"No babe not at all, you actually look how you did when I first met you, it's only been a couple of months anyways." Shepard said, Shepard has been in this situation before, telling her girlfriend she's not fat, and its not a situation you want to be in.

"Are sure Sam? because I feel fat." Miranda frowned.

"No your fine you just have a baby in you that's all your still the sexy beautiful smart girl the first day I met you." Shepard said nervously.

"Sam don't lie do you look at other girls at school?" Miranda arched a brow.

"No babe not at all but I can't stop them from looking at me…" Shepard smiled.

"Sam! I'm serious I don't like anyone looking at you…your mine!" Miranda said protectively.

"What? I don't like anyone I don't touch anyone I don't care about those girls at school, I only care about you." Shepard smiled looking at Miranda.

"Aww baby." Miranda kissed Shepard on the cheek.

Miranda leaned close to Shepard's ear. "That's bullshit and you know it."

Miranda stormed out the room.

"Wha?"

...

Shepard took a quick shower and got dressed in some under armour football cleats black thermal white shorts to match and football gloves to match.

Shepard walked downstairs and

into the kitchen.

Miranda was sitting in the kitchen eating some combination of ice cream chips pickles and something else in a bowl.

"Umm Miranda what the fuck died in that bowl?" Shepard smirked.

"I don't know, but you know what looks like its about to die? Your sack in those tight ass shorts." Miranda smiled trying to hide it by eating her…thing.

"Oh haha and ms. Smarty pants for your information you can't even see it I checked." Shepard said looking in the fridge.

"Are you kidding me your balls look like their gonna suffocating." Miranda laughed.

"Yeah whatever you know you like t-"

"Don't you finish that sentence if you want that dick of yours in one piece." Miranda rolled her eyes.

"So you can do whatever you want to me but i can't do shit to you?" Shepard said taking a huge gulp out of the orange juice carton.

"Damn right." Miranda said.

"Well fine then…have you heard from liara or jaye?" Shepard asked.

"Nope."

"Hmm weird ok see ya later babe." Shepard said. She gave Miranda a kissed and was out the door.

At practice…

"I'm open! I'm open!" Shepard yelled to jaye.

Jaye ignored her and ran for the in zone, but was tackled at 20 yard line by Jacob.

Coach blew the whistle, and Shepard called a time out.

Shepard approached jaye, with confusion in her eyes.

"Man, jaye what the fuck was that?" Shepard asked.

"Seriously? You fucked my girl and you think I would even give you the time of day?" Jaye said angrily.

"Man I thought we were pass that bull shit besides you gave me the pill." Shepard whispered.

"This is kinda funny you know why? cause you got her pregnant and now you have two babies." Jaye smiled.

"The fuck you mean? It ain't mine!" Shepard yelled.

But then Shepard laughed. "But uh I know for a fact it's not mine because your girl swallowed."

Shepard patted jaye on the helmet. "Damn dude your girl was cheating on you with someone else, now please get your head in the fucking get will ya?"

After practice…

Shepard went over to her bag on the bench for a drink of water.

Shepard was minding her business when a couple of cheerleaders came over.

"Well if it isn't sexy Sam and her big fat cock!" Shi'ara smiled deviously.

Shepard sighed. "Is there something I can do for you ladies?"

"No but, it wouldn't hurt to share with us what's in those tight shorts of your." Kelly smiled.

"You know what's funny MIRANDA, THE LOVE OF MY LIFE said that you can already see what's In them."Shepard said sipping her water.

Aria smirked. "The love of your life huh? Word is that after the party you went to sweet little tsonis and fucked her brains out.

Aria got closer to Shepard and whispered in her ear. "Now is that true or not?"

"Aria why do you always have to be the bitch in the situation?" Shepard said.

Aria had been called worst she was not offended by Shepard's name calling "I'm just as interested as anyone else about how big you actually are."

Shepard huffed and pulled down her shorts.

"See there ya go that's what you wanted to see? Miranda sees this everyday nothing special nothing new." Shepard said.

Aria, shi'ara and Kelly gawked at how huge Shepard is.

Shepard pulled her shorts up and shrugged.

Shi'ara put her hand on Shepard's chest rubbed. "Hmm your pretty big how about we all get together and have a little party?" Shi'ara purred.

Kelly and aria circled around Shepard looking at her body up and down.

Shepard had urges but had to strengthen up and say no.

"No I have a fiancé-Miranda and I'm loyal to her, sorry girls." Shepard said.

She grabbed her bag and headed to the locker room, but was stopped by jack.

Jack looked like she was crazy messed up more than usual.

"SHEPARD SHEPARD!" Jack yelled grabbing Shepard by the arms.

"What?!" Shepard yelled worried that jack probably killed someone.

"Liaras pregnant!" Jack screamed.

"So what?!" Shepard smiled.

"I fucked her before you did that night after the party!" Jack screamed louder.

"Eww you really let me get sloppy seconds?"


	25. Chapter 25

**Authors note: hi guys! Review and enjoy! And check out more of my stories and ill like to give a shout out to babybluejaye check them out to see where jaye originated from.**

* * *

"Ha! I knew it wasn't mine man your in for a beating." Shepard chuckled.

"From who?"jack said walking along the field beside Shepard.

"Well jaye duh that is his girlfriend." Shepard said giving jack push.

"Seriously? It's like I'm the most powerful biotic in the world actually universe what do I have to worry about?" Jack shrugged.

"Uhh that you have a baby on the way?" Shepard teased.

"Shut the fuck up, you know your my friend you should be more supportive." Jack said punching Shepard In the arm.

"Aye I'm just doing what you were doing when we found out Miranda was pregnant paybacks a bitch huh?" Shepard smiled.

"Man, whatever ill see you later." Jack sighed.

"Yeah see ya." Shepard said.

Jack and Shepard went their separate ways never to see each other again…nah I'm just playin :P

…two days later

"Damn girl you sexy." Shepard smiled.

Miranda chuckled and shook her head."Shepard I'm wearing sweat pants."

"I know so the wedding, we leave for earth in…a day? Tomorrow? What?" Shepard said looking into the fridge.

"Tomorrow 9:00 a.m get everyone and everything ready." Miranda said.

"Okay so I have to get my brother my mom my dad-"

"Your dad? He's back?" Miranda asked.

"Well he will be he's gonna be in town tonight." Shepard said nervously.

Shepard paced around the kitchen, picking up random things and getting in Miranda's way.

"Nervous aren't we?" Miranda smirked.

"Yeah…he kinda doesn't know that uh I have a fiancé and a child and I'm getting married." Shepard shrugged sheepishly.

"What the hell? You guys didn't tell him?" Miranda laughed.

"Well you know how…anyways I need you to pack us some clothes and stuff I need to go to my moms and get them ready." Shepard said giving Miranda a kiss.

"Alright finally I get to pick what you wear."

…

"Come on mom get packed were leaving tomorrow!" Shepard yelled from Ty's room.

"Sammy will you help me pack?" Tyler asked.

"Ty your not a little kid I'm pretty sure you can handle it." Shepard said picking up things in the boys room.

"Come on Sammy pleassssseeee." Tyler pouted.

"Ughhh fine man." Shepard groaned.

Shepard picked up Tyler's superman book bag and suitcase.

"Now lets see whats in this closet."Shepard said.

Shepard opened up Tyler's closet and looked around.

"Here some cargos and tanks its gonna be hot, get your red yellow,pink and white vans and black,blue,green and purple converse." Shepard ordered.

"Damn Sammy how long we gonna be gone and why do I need so many pairs of shoes?" Tyler said excitedly.

"Hey watch your mouth! We'll be gone 2 weeks and because I don't want you wearing the same shoes over." Shepard said packing the things in his suit case.

"OHH but Sam that's only…" Tyler counted on his fingers."8 pairs of shoes and there's 14 days in 2 weeks."

"We'll buy some more when we get there Ty." Shepard said.

Just then there was a ding dong at the door.

Shepard's heart stopped and she went pale. Unlike Tyler who sped down stairs along with Hannah to the door.

Shepard heard the door open, there it was his voice it was warm and welcoming just like always.

Shepard walked down the stairs slowly. And all eyes were on her.

"Hey hey there's my girl!" Joseph smiled running up to Shepard.

Shepard smiled."Not actually but hey dad."

Shepard gave her dad a big hug, and separated.

"You've grown up huh? You've gotten very strong too damn what are ya benching? A ton?" Joseph smiled.

"I should say the same thing to you old man." Shepard smiled back.

"Dad! Did Sammy tell you that she's getting ma-"

Shepard ran over to Tyler and cover his mouth.

"I'll tell you later dad." Shepard smiled.

"Oo! The games on let's watch it together!" Joseph suggested.

…

Tv: and he's down at the twenty yard line.

"Man cowboys suck ass." Joseph said taking a sip of water.

"Are you kidding there the best!" Shepard yelled.

"Their quarterback is such a screw up fumbling and half of the time he doesn't know who to the throw to! And don't get me started on the coach." Joseph smiled.

"Oh and I suppose your a fan of the broncos?" Shepard smiled.

"No they suck ass too." Joseph smiled.

Shepard laughed lightly, Shepard looked at him for a while, Ty looked just like him he had green eyes and jet black hair, except he didn't have freckles.

Shepard turned down the tv and Joseph stared at her.

"Dad I have something to tell you…" Shepard said nervously.

"Your gay?" Joseph said.

"No wait hold on…no I guess I'm not I mean I'm a girl but a boy but i don't like boys so I guess I'm not gay…yeah I'm not gay."Shepard said still pondering it.

Joseph laughed."okay go on."

"Ok so I have a fiancé and she's pregnant and I also don't live here anymore." Shepard said squinting her eyes afraid of the reaction.

"Oh yeah…yeah I knew that your mom told me while I was driving down the street." Joseph shrugged.

"Alright that was easy well, I have to get going we leave tomorrow." Shepard said standing up.

"See ya tomorrow Sam oh and you better have a sexy baby mama with ya." Joseph winked.

"Eww Dad eww."

…

Group text: jaye, jack 25 other…

Hey guys we leave at 9:00 A.M tomorrow met at my house at 8:00 see ya there! ?

…

"Damn Sam you picked a good one." Joseph said patting Shepard on the back.

"Hey chill out you have to met her dad over there I know it's hard but please don't act cool he kinda has a stick up his ass.

"Watch and learn Sam." Joseph said walking over to Henry.

Shepard snorted lightly and walked over to ori and Ty, they were playing with action figures.

"Hey guys you gettin along?" Shepard smiled at the two kids.

"No! This bitch is not sharing." Tyler yelled.

"Aye Ty watch it don't call a girl that and also be nice to your…step sister maybe? I don't know just don't be mean to in laws." Shepard said.

"Finnnnne I'm sorry ori." Ty pouted.

"I'm gonna chop your doodle off." Ori whispered.

"Okkk I'm out of here."Shepard said excusing herself from the room.

Shepard walked into the kitchen and saw Miranda.

Shepard snuck up behind and gave her big kiss on the cheek.

"Dear god you scared me." Miranda smiled.

Shepard put her hands on Miranda's waist and swayed back and forth.

"Aw I'm sorry babe wuv you." Shepard purred In Miranda's ear.

"I wuv you too…but um liara has been staring at us for the past hour now what's up with that?" Miranda said cocking a brow.

"Whattttt no shes not!but uh where's jaye?" Shepard whispered.

"What? yes she is!andLast time i saw him he was in the living room conversing." Miranda shrugged.

"Okay okay now I know what you mean!" Shepard chuckled.

"Wait what?" Miranda smiled.

"Liara she's totally level 12 stalker right now." Shepard whispered.

Miranda laughed Shepard joining in lightly.

"Do you think if a fly crawled onto her eyeball and into her mouth she would notice." Shepard chuckled.

Miranda laughed louder."Sam stop."

"I'm gonna go talk to her." Shepard sighed turning Miranda around to face her.

"Alright please don't start something." Miranda said kissing Shepard.

"I won't and uh could you go check on ori before she neuters my brother?" Shepard smirked letting go.

Shepard walked over to liara and smiled.

"Hey li how's it goin?" Shepard smiled.

Liara looked at her angrily, she threw her drink on Shepard and sat the glass on the table.

"Okay I deserved that but! This was a good shirt." Shepard smirked.

"You got me pregnant and your-"

"Hey li cut the act or don't I know if you are or not but that's not my baby it's jacks besides I came on you not in you." Shepard said.

"Uh Shepard what do you mean." Liara said her eyes getting wide while looking at something else.

"I mean jack fucked you and knocked you up not me I'm innocent." Shepard explained again.

"Jack?" A voice said behind Shepard.

Shepard turned around." Jay hey budd-"

"Jack?! IM GONNA KILL HER!" Jaye said filed with rage.

Jaye sped off to find jack.

"It's about to go down."


	26. Chapter 26

**Authors note: hi guys review and enjoy!**

* * *

"LIARA! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME HE WAS BEHIND ME?!" Shepard yelled.

"WELL I WAS KINDA TRYING TO TELL YOU WITH MY EYES IM NEW AT THESE HUMAN THINGS!" Liara yelled back.

"Oh ok that explains a lot but now we have to save jaye!" Shepard said running and pulling liara along with her.

"Wait shouldn't it be jack were saving?" Liara asked.

"Noo come on li let's be real jack is fucking insane when challenged and is the most powerful biotic in the universe at the age 18 I'm pretty sure we know who's gonna get their ass beat." Shepard said.

…

"Hey jaye chill out dude everything's cool were about to leave In a couple of minutes…now go get ready and we'll talk about it on the ship." Shepard said.

Jaye looked at Shepard and turned around and left the room, jack waited for jaye to leave and started to smile.

"Damn Sam nice house 3 floors! Holy crap dude you gotta let me stay here." Jack smiled.

Shepard scoffed."yeah and let my child turn out like you?…hell yeah."

Jack laughed."your kids gonna have it nice he's gonna be gettin all the girls in pre-school."

"Like father like son…jack do you know how lucky I am? I'm rich,I'm getting married to the most beautiful girl in the universe and I'm having a boy!" Shepard smiled.

"Hey so whatcha gonna name him?" Jack asked.

"Hmm I don't know I love the name sawyer you know only good looking guys can be named sawyer. Sawyer Eli Shepard?" Shepard smiled.

Jack thought about it for a while."yeah that is catchy Miranda probably have other Ideas but whatever…mannnnn this house is sweet though love the game room by the way." Jack smiled.

"Yeah well time to go I can't believe I'm getting married…"

…

"So Miranda Sam here tells me you like to suck her…tell me more about that." Joseph smiled.

Miranda blushed very bright red, just then Shepard came back with mirandas fruit salad.

"Babe we didn't have anymore pineapples so I just used bananas instead."Shepard said handing Miranda the plate.

Shepard sat down beside Miranda and let a out huge sigh activating her omni tool, Miranda staring at her the whole time.

Shepard looked at Miranda and then looked at her omni tool and back at miranda.

"Uh what?" Shepard smiled. Then she looked at her dad that was chuckling and looked back at Miranda with a worried look on her face.

"No Sam that is quite fine your dad has told me that you've informed him that I enjoy having bananas in my mouth." Miranda snarled.

"Uh oh watch out now Sam choose your next words carefully." Joseph winked.

Shepard scolded at her father and rolled her tongue around in her mouth, then she looked at Miranda.

"I have no clue what he's talking about dad why would you tell such lies?" Shepard said nervously.

"You know what I'm going to bed I don't see you until maybe a couple of hours." Miranda said standing up and walking away.

"Noooo baby Miri I'm sorry he was kidding." Shepard yelled.

"Goodnight." Miranda said making her way out the door.

Finally she was gone and Joseph started laughing.

"You know dad your such a dick." Shepard sighed.

"Hey I was just having a light casual conversation with her."

…

"Ah earth for my first time it's pretty cool." Shepard smiled.

"Yeah it is but you know what's gonna be fun?" Jack smiled.

"BACHELOR PARTY!" Shepard screamed with excitement.

"Hell yeah!" Jack chuckled.

"So this your first time in Hawaii? And your getting married? Man Sam you've grown up." The man said.

Shepard looked at the guy and then took a closer look at him.

"Carlos?! Qué pasa hermano! God it's been forever!" Shepard smiled with joy."oh and this is jack."

Jack pressed her lips together and took a sip of her drink.

"So you ready to have the best bachelor party every!" Carlos smiled.

"HELL YEAH."


	27. Chapter 27

**Authors note: finallllllllllyyyyyuy you guys! You can review and finally…finally enjoy!**

* * *

"Ready for a good time Sam?" Jack smirked.

"Fuck yeah!" Sam smiled.

Jack chuckled."Alright come in! Now sit down Shepard relax and smoke this."

Jack left the dark room, the lights were blue flickering and strobing around. And all was silent

Shepard lit the- whatever it was and took a big puff.

It made her drowsy but she liked it, she took several more puffs and then rested it on the table.

The door opened slowly, a girl with long blonde hair walked in she looked like supermodel Marisa wore nothing but little things to cover her nipples and a see through thong.

"Oh god…you make me not wanna get married." Shepard said.

"And you make me wanna rip ever single piece of clothing off you." The girl winked.

Shepard could feel herself getting hard. She sat back in her chair and tried to keep calm.

"My name is Angel." She sat on Shepard's lap." And I'm here to take care of you."

Shepard smirked and put her hands on the girls hips.

The girl slowly grind on Shepard's crouch. Shepard was wearing shorts so it was very obvious she had a boner.

"Hmm your big aren't you?" The girl whispered.

Angel wrapped her legs around Shepard and started to grind more vigorously.

Shepard rest her hands on the arm rest of the chair.

"You like this? You like when I dance on your big dick." Angel purred into Shepard's ear.

"Yeah…" Shepard whispered.

The girl stood up."take off your shorts." She instructed.

Shepard did as she said and peeled off her basketball shorts.

Shepard was hard and large she had on tight briefs which made her look really fucking big, she was ready to go but she didn't want to I mean she still had a wife and…a kid.

"God, don't tell my boss but you're kinda making me wet." Angel whispered.

The girl bent down in front of Shepard and began to suck her off through her briefs.

"Ahhh…fuck." Shepard groaned.

"Now are you ready for some real fun?"

Shepard nodded slowly and angel smiled.

"Good. ENRICO,JERAMY CALEB! COME ON IN." Angel yelled.

"Yeah…yeah come on I-…wait…ENRICO?"

The door opened and three huge men walked in with their dicks flopping around Shepard's face.

"Yeah the male strippers." Angel said.

"I heard you were a virgin in that tight little ass hole…" Jeramy pointed to his sack. "Hope you can Handel it."

Shepard shivered.

Enrico got close to Shepard put his junk 10 centimeters away from her face, he smiled and let out a chuckle. "Yeah we gone see what the mouth do."

Shepard squealed In fear of either her being ripped in half her throat be penetrated or getting poked in the eye by that dick.

Caleb walked forward and stripped off the little bit of clothing containing his member. "Let's get it started."

Shepard screamed jumped up and ran out. Looking for jack all around the strip club spotting her getting a lap dance with Carlos right next to her.

Shepard marched over to the two with fury in her eyes.

"Jack I'm gonna fucking beat the shit out of you if jaye doesn't do it first!" Shepard yelled.

Jack looked at Carlos and they both started to laugh.

"Aye it couldn't have been that since you have huge boner." Carlos laughed.

Shepard rolled her eyes. Come on we're leaving…and by the way the girl was hot and she made me hard not the guys."

The three walked out the bar Carlos and jack still laughing loudly.

"Why don't you guys just shut the fuck up?" Shepard said walking backwards to face the two.

"Man it's just hard to take you seriously with a hard on just wagging around and shit." Jack snickered.

"Yeah an-"

Shepard stopped talking as she felt a hard metal thing against her head.

"Put your hands up." A stranger said. "And turn the fuck around."

Shepard turned around and back up to where jack and Carlos were. The man wore a mask so it was hard to see a who it was.

"Give me all the money now!" He yelled.

"Well I guess he's talking to you guys because I don't have any money on me." Shepard said.

"Shit me either Carlos?"

"Aye don't look at me homes." Carlos shrugged.

"OK IM GONNA GIVE YOU TO THE COUNT OF THREE TO GIVE ME MONEY OR ILL SHOOT YOUR DICK OFF."

"Ok now you guys have to give him some money because I need my dick." Shepard said.

"WE HAVE NO MONEY!" Jack said.

"ONE!"

"Look Sam I'm sorry I know you and your dick have had some good times b-"

"NO NO NO FUCK YOU CARLOS AND FUCK YOU JACK YOU BETTER FUCKING GIVE HIM SOME MONEY OR ILL CHOP OF YOUR DICK AND FEED IT TO YOU!"

"TWO!"

"Okay okay I have a plan." Jack whispered.

Jack walked up to the man."okay here's your mone-"

Jack bolted off away from the man. "RUN!" She yelled loudly.

The man began shooting at jack giving Shepard and Carlos some time to run.

"Oh shit! Shit! I just want you know Carlos if he comes for us I'm gonna trip you up." Shepard panted.

"Man! Fuck you!"

"NO MAN FUCK YOU!" Shepard screamed. "You almost got my dick was about to get shot off?"

Carlos and Shepard slowed down as they'd realized the man wasn't chasing them any more.

"Who was that guy?" Shepard said.

Carlos rubbed the back of his neck. "Uhh I kinda owe him some money…you know some mafia type shit."

"WHAT TH-"

*rinnnnngggg* Shepard's phone rung- it was jack.

"Hello?" Shepard said.

"Dude i lost the that dick and I'm back at the strip club in the car ill wait for you guys to get back so we can head back to the hotel." Jack said.

"Alright uh…ok I'll see you in a minute. Bye."

"Bye."

The call was dropped, and Shepard brought her attention back to Carlos.

"We'll talk about this later."

...

Shepard woke up laying in a bunch of beer bottles.

Their hotel suite was a mess food all over the walls and other questionable stains, alcohol and 'fluids' on the floor and the smell of sex everywhere.

Shepard tasted her mouth it tasted like cum…and ass and beer, but that was the least of her problems because she had to take a piss. (Ew my girlfriend has me saying piss.)

She stumbled over to the bathroom until she tripped over a big lump and fell.

"Godammit." She mutter picking herself up.

A moan came from the lump-it was jack of course she would be on the floor.

Shepard walked in the bathroom, it smelled like shit but did she care? Nope. She wasn't wearing any underwear to her pleasure because it was less work for her.

"Ahhhh." Shepard moaned at the sweet release.

It was quite…but Shepard felt a strange presents behind her, like anyone would she look behind her the was a tiger, but it didn't phase her.

"Hmm pretty cat…why is kitty spelled with a k and not with a c like cat and why isn't cat spelled with a k like kitty?" Shepard mumbled.

Shepard flushed the toilet and stood there did a second she looked back at the tiger to see if it was real, and it was definitely real.

Shepard yelped. "Ah! Holy shit!"

Shepard burst out the door slamming it shut, she tried to run away but didn't get to far before she tripped over that damn lump.

"AHH JACK THERE'S A FUCKING TIGER IN THE BATHROOM!" She said crawling away.

"Hmm wha? No way?" Jack said.

"Go fucking look!" Shepard screamed.

Jack got off the floor and peaked into the bathroom she smiled and shut the door.

"Holy shit there's actually a tiger in there!" Jack smiled.

Shepard made a black expression." No shit?"

Jack threw a cup at Shepard." Where's Carlos?"

Shepard shrugged."In the back probably."

Jack nodded and walked to the back rooms.

*rinnnnnggggg* Shepard's phone went off.

Shepard followed the sound to her answered her phone and laid on her bed.

"Hello?" Shepard answered groggily.

"Hey baby how's everything going?" Miranda said.

Shepard smiled, she missed Miranda's voice her smile laugh her everything.

"It's going good babe we'll be back tomorrow or…I think today." Shepard said.

Miranda frowned."I miss you and your dad is really creeping me out."

"He's just playing with you miri don't mind him, and I miss you too. I love you."

"I love you too, bye. Miranda said sadly.

"Miri it's o-"

Jack barged in Shepard's room. "Sam! Carlos is dead!"

"Uhh ill call you back." Shepard said hanging up.

Shep jumped up and sprinted to Carlos's room, and just like jack had foretold he was dead. He had no arm or head for that matter.

There was writing on the wall, it read: your next.

"There's something in his neck hole." Shepard pointed.

Jack pulled out the paper lodged in his neck hole. There was more writing this time it said: I want my 1,000,000 creds by Thursday.

Shepard and jack looked at each other.

...

"LET'S FUCKING GO!GET YOUR ASS IN THE CAR!" Jack yelled.

Shepard sat in the car and strapped on her seatbelt. "Hold on wait! I forgot my hair brush!"

"Fuck it!"

Shepard frowned."But I need it!"

"No you don't." Jack said driving off.

"Well you know what the fuck you need? Some damn T-O-O-T-H-P-A-S-T-E."

...

Miranda sighed she laid on the bed thinking about Sam and what she could be up too…Miranda trusted Sam but sometimes she wondered.

Miranda sat up and walked out of her and sam's room,the family had bought a house big enough for the whole family and friends to live in until the wedding was over. She proceeded to the kitchen where she saw liara and jaye in the corner talking at the table, it was weird that jaye didn't go on to the bachelor party he just flat out said he didn't want to go, but Sam respected that and didn't take it to offense. Miranda also saw Tyler- sams Younger brother and Hannah- sams mother.

"Hello Miranda you look very lovely today as always." Hannah greeted.

Miranda smiled and nodded. "Thank you and you also look very lovely."

Miranda looked at Tyler he was wearing, white skinny jeans,light brown sperry's and a gray hoodie that said DOPE in big bold letters.

"Ah I see Sam has been dressing Tyler lately." Miranda said brushing his curly black hair.

Hannah smiled."Every single piece of his clothing is like that now, but speaking of Sam have you heard from her?"

Miranda did in fact she just got off of the phone with her, but it's been at least 3 hours since she heard from her."Actually I have, they should be home today any minute probably."

...

"Honestly dude, this is like the biggest hangover I've ever had like I can't remember shit." Shepard sighed.

"I remember everything! Man! You hooked up with a guy! Like full on guy things you give him a rim job and you fucking let him cum in your mouth." Jack laughed.

"WHA?! Please say your lying! That's why my mouth tasted like…oh my god!" Shepard screamed.

Jack howled with laughter. "Best night ever!"

...at dinner

"So uh mom how was your day?" Shepard said.

"Good good and yours?" Hannah said.

"Fine." Shepard blurted.

" this chicken is very delicious." Liara complimented.

"Thanks." Hannah deadpanned.

Shepard nudged Hannah under the table. And gave her face.

Hannah rolled her eyes."Thank you oh so very much ms.T'soni."

The room was beyond quite and too damn awkward, jaye was staring at jack Hannah hated liara because of what Shepard and her did…Miranda felt uncomfortable because of Shepard's dad staring and making flirtatious jokes and Shepard felt awkward because most of it was her fault.

Shepard felt a nudge, it was Miranda, she was smiling. Did she actually find this amusing?

Jack cleared her throat."So how many months along are you Cheerleader?"

Miranda frowned. "Jack I'm not in school anymore I don't cheerlead and I'm probably never going to again."

"And who's fault is that?" Henry muttered.

"What was that?" Joseph(Shepard's dad) said.

"Well I was just saying-"

"You weren't saying shit!" Joseph snarled standing up.

Shepard pulled Joseph back down into his seat. "Dad chill out that's my wife's dad your talking to.

"Yeah yeah whatever he says another thing and I fucking-"

"And you what Joseph?" Hannah said raising a eyebrow.

Joseph mumbled."Nothing."

Miranda leaned over to Shepard."I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too. Shepard whispered.

Miranda placed her hand on Shepard's leg moving up even more every rub, she grabbed Shepard's member and rubbed lightly through her gym shorts.

Shepard swatted her hand away, giving her a face. Miranda giggled moved her hand.

Jack snickered. "So uh liara how far along are you?"

Jaye slammed his for on the table. "YOUR FUCKING DEAD!"

Jack activated her biotics."Oooo I'm so scared."

"NO NO ALL OF YOU SIT THE FUCK DOWN IM GONNA HAVE A PEACEFUL DINNER AND SO IS EVERYONE ELSE! So sit the hell down and eat your motherfucking vegetables." Hannah said.

Everyone sat down and finished their dinner without saying a word.


End file.
